Razones por las que no es bueno mentir
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Las coincidencias no existen y que Sousuke Yamazaki llegara a su vida, tampoco era una. "A veces las mentiras piadosas son las peores." SOUMAKO AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Razones por las que no es bueno mentir.**

_Por: PerlhaHale._

* * *

**Prólogo: La mala idea.**

* * *

-Makoto deberías conseguirte una pareja.

Detrás de la puerta, escondidos, Rei y Nagisa suspiraron resignados; debieron suponer que decirle a Haruka que le insinuara _sutilmente _a Makoto que debería salir con alguien, no era buena idea.

-¿Una pareja? ¿por qué?-Makoto dejó de lado el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento y miró a Nanase con curiosidad.

-Nagisa dice que te la pasas encerrado en casa y Rei dice que no te hemos conocido una cita desde hace casi un año.-frunció el ceño y continuó antes de que el castaño pudiese agregar algo- Y yo pienso que no puedes pasar toda tu vida soltero solo porque las cosas no funcionaron con el _cabeza de frambuesa_.

-Se llama Kisumi.

-Lo que sea.

Makoto se hubiese reído un poco si Haru no estuviese hablando tan enserio. Suspiró.

-No he dejado de salir con chicos solo por el fracaso que fue la única relación seria que he tenido en la vida y que me dejó destrozado por meses.

-Eso suena como que sí.

-Pero no es así.-insistió algo exasperado. Su vida amorosa jamás ha sido su tema favorito.- Es solo que no encuentro a nadie con quien valga la pena salir, todos son tan... estoy siendo precavido esta vez, eso es todo.

-Siempre dices que me relaje, Makoto. Deberías seguir tus propios consejos.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta, dando la conversación por perdida.

-¿Y tú? Tampoco has tenido una cita con alguien desde que terminaste con Rin.

Haruka ignoró su comentario y giró el pomo dispuesto a salir y seguir con su vida. Vida que no pudo continuar cuando se encontró con sus dos amigos espiando en la puerta, como ya suponía.

-¡Haru-chan, no abrás la puerta tan derrepente!- dramatizó el rubio, recuperandose del susto junto a Rei.

-Estaban espiando.

-Si, bueno..-Rei intentó excusarse pero Nagisa lo interrumpió.

-Tenías que convencer a Mako-chan de encontrar una pareja, Haru-chan-el rubio hizo pucheros mientras se colgaba del brazo del pelinegro.- ¡No queremos que se quede de solterón con gatos por culpa de Kisu-chan!

-A Makoto le gustan los gatos.

-¡Pero ese no es el punto!- la rabieta del más pequeño fue detenida cuando la puerta del cuarto de Tachibana se abrió y éste asomó su cabeza.

-Chicos, están frente a mi puerta ¿recuerdan? Puedo escucharlos-les recordó lo obvio- solo les digo que no estoy buscando una pareja y que no soy un solterón, tengo 26.

-Regresa a tu cuarto, Mako-chan, estamos tratando asuntos serios aquí.-Nagisa tomó la mano de su novio y su amigo y se los llevó lejos, donde Tachibana no pudiese escucharles.

-Debemos hacer algo, chicos. Mako-chan es joven y es atractivo, cualquier hombre lo querría porque es genial.

-Pero Makoto-senpai no quiere a ninguno, creo que no deberíamos meternos y..-Rei siempre intentando ser la voz de la razón, sin éxito.

-Ahorita dice que no le importa..-comenzó con su discurso persuasivo el pequeño rubio- pero el día de mañana puede darle una de esas crisis existenciales donde dice que nadie lo quiere y morirá solo, entonces se lanzará de la escalera y nosotros lloraremos su pérdida ¡estoy evitando una tragedia!

-Nagisa-kun...

-¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si no podemos ayudar a nuestro amigo a encontrar la felicidad? Mako-chan ha hecho mucho por nosotros, se lo merece.

Al final del día logró convencerlos, solo era cuestión de elaborar un plan para encontrar a la otra mitad de Makoto Tachibana.

* * *

Nagisa aprovechó que Makoto estaba de compras en el supermercado para citar a Rei y a Haru, a una reunion de emergencia en el departamento que compartían Tachibana y Nanase (departamento que era como su segunda casa porque se la vivía ahí), un par de días despues.

-He encontrado la idea perfecta, la solución a todo este asunto.-presumió ante ambos chicos que lo acompañaban alrededor de la mesa.

-Nagisa-kun, ya te dije que es una pésima idea..-le repitió su novio que estaba en total desacuerdo al descabellado plan que se traía en mente.

-Le demostraremos a Mako-chan que los hombres no son tan malos y que no todos lo lastimarán como Kisu-chan.

-Nadie necesita a otro _cabeza de algodón._-asintió Haruka a las palabras de su amigo, aún sin conocer su idea.

-Así que Mako-chan debe encontrar a alguien que lo trate bien, que sea guapo y todo un caballero ¡alguien diferente!

Eso sonaba muy bien, como un plan al que Nagisa jamás recurriría por lo simple del asunto y al que Haruka accedería con facilidad porque no exponía a Makoto a ninguna situación.

-Pero ¿dondé conocerá a alguien así?- esa era la única duda que tenía y el único detalle que hizo que odiara la idea de Nagisa.

-¡Lo contrataremos!

-No.

-¿Eh? Haru-chan...

-No le pagaremos a alguien para que salga con Makoto.-se rehusó. Era la idea más estúpida que había escuchado desde que Nagisa sugirió que fueran vestidos de las princesas de Disney para el cumpleaños de su sobrina.

-Te lo dije.-Rei lo miró con desaprobación del otro lado de la mesa.

-Solo serán unos días, Mako-chan se relacionará de nuevo con los hombres, volverá a interesarse en el amor y ese chico podrá irse sin que nadie salga herido mientras Mako-chan recupera sus esperanzas en el amor.

Haruka lo pensó. Era un idea descabellada, pero Makoto no parecía estar dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a nadie. Aunque lo negara, lo que la _paleta de fresa con patas_ le hizo le dejó afectado y Haru tuvo que limitarse a mirarlo en silencio. Era su turno de hacer algo.

Pero es que era una pésima idea, todo parecía indicarlo pero aún asi decidió darle una oportunidad al plan de Nagisa. Si Makoto no aceptaba al tipo con el que se encontrara, Haruka convencería a Hazuki de dejar a su amigo en paz y que éste hiciera de su vida lo que quisiera.

Habría que arriesgarse.

Dos contra uno, a Rei no le quedó más que ceder ante la democracia y aceptar la idea de Nagisa y el trato de Haruka de dejar a Makoto en paz, si las cosas no salían bien.

Y no lo saldrían, Rei podía asegurarlo con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya he contactado con el chico indicado para el trabajo, mañana mismo se pondrá en marcha el plan ¡"Salvemos a Mako-chan de ser un solteron sin vida y consigamos un macho para que se aparee"!

Si el plan estaba como el nombre, Haruka Nanase no quería imaginarse como serían las cosas a partir de mañana.

* * *

_Jamás he escrito un prólogo de nada en la vida porque escribo puro one-shot pero hoy me atreví. Tengo tanto que actualizar y la universidad me odia y la inspiración me huye, así que espero les haya gustado o interesado o lo que sea esta historia que no será taan larga pero que trataré de actualizar constantemente._

_Creo que ya todos nos dimos una idea sobre lo que va a tratar todo el asunto y lo que más quiero es empezar a escribir sobre Makoto y sus sentimientos. Van a pasar cosas grandes, namás aviso. Y hablando de cosas grandes, escribí un lemon SouMako y estoy indecisa sobre subirlo o no porque no sé si les guste, me pone nerviosa._

_En fin, me desvió del tema. Los estaré leyendo. Saludos ^^_


	2. 2 Un nuevo camino

_N/A: No estoy segura de qué demonios escribí, pero la temporada de examenes es como el infierno en vida y no tengo tiempo para mover un pie. Algo para que se entretengan en lo que esperamos la llegada del Ova (Reza para ver SouMako, amen) y emm.. gracias por los reviews, son todos un amor *w* Disfruten._

* * *

**Razones por las que no es bueno mentir.**

_Por:PerlhaHale_

* * *

**2****. Un nuevo camino.**

Los designios de Dios es algo que Makoto jamás lograría entender. La manera en la que los hilos de su vida eran jalados para llevarlo a ciertos caminos y a ciertas situaciones. Mismas situaciones que daban giros interminables y lo extraviaban, lo mareaban, lo confundían.

Cuando creía estar cerca de la meta, resultaba estar nuevamente en el punto de partida. O en un nuevo camino.

Eran decisiones influenciadas por algún poder divino y las cuales Makoto acataba sin quejarse. Sabía que Dios no se estaba desquitando con él y con su vida, que tenía un destino final muy bueno designado para él; solo era cuestión de esperar.

Creyó que la felicidad había llegado a su vida, que la espera había tenido su recompensa cuando, al ir al supermercado, un ser celestial le cedió la última caja de _Cheerios _y despues se reencontraran al chocar carritos a la vuelta del área de lácteos.

-O este lugar es muy pequeño o estamos destinados a encontrarnos ¿no te parece?-comentó el joven divertido, mientras se hacía a un lado para que Makoto y su carrito pudiesen pasar.

El castaño sonrió y se detuvo a su lado, mientras buscaba el yogurth de durazno que tan de buenas ponía a Haru cuando lo compraba.

-Talvez las dos cosas, o quizá me estas siguiendo.-comentó en tono de broma.

El otro soltó una risita mientras tomaba un bote de yogurth natural y dos litros de leche deslactosada, y las metía al carro.

-¿Quien me asegura que no me estas siguiendo tú a mi?

-Nunca seguiría a alguien que compra...-echó un rápido vistazo al carrito del otro- una bolsa de galletas de animalitos y juguitos con popote, lo siento.

La profunda risa que siguió a su comentario hizo que los amplios hombros del pelinegro se sacudieran y una sonrisa algo apenada cubriera su rostro.

-Si, bueno los juguitos de popote son muy masculinos en estas fechas.

-Y prácticos.

-Y prácticos.-el pelinegro pareció querer decir algo pero cerró la boca nuevamente, sin agregar nada más.

-Bien...-Makoto sonrió con gentileza y movió su carrito hacia el lado derecho para pasar de largo al otro.- nos vemos.

Que hombre tan simpático... y guapo. Tenía casi su complexión y altura, aunque definitivamente se veía más grande y corpulento. Sus ojos eran bonitos, o eso le parecieron. Azules, pero no como los de Haru que le recordaban al mar, sino como el agua dulce de un rio rodeado por arboles frondosos y verdes que se reflejaban en el. Y su sonrisa tambien era muy linda.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, tanto lo había atraído ese pelinegro que estaba empezando a crearse una novela mental. Pero no podían culparlo, había estado en abstinencia de hombres y hace mucho que no cruzaba palabra con uno tan atractivo. Fue buena idea ir ese día al supermercado.

Y quizá si era un supermercado muy pequeño, pensó cuando se encontró al sujeto guapo nuevamente en el pasillo de las frutas. El pelinegro se acercó algo apenado a él y se detuvo justo frente a él y una torre de manzanas.

-Parece que sí es un lugar pequeño.

-En realidad...-un pequeño y discreto sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del más alto.- sí te estaba siguiendo en esta ocasión.

Makoto lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

El ojiazul tomó una manzana entre sus manos y la miró detenidamente. Makoto seguía el movimiento de sus manos, sin entender.

Repentinamente se llevó la manzana a la boca y le dió un gran mordisco. Tachibana lo miró alarmado, y despues a su alrededor para comprobar que no hubiese ningún dependiente cerca o estarían en problemas.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?

-Pensé "Si esta manzana no sabe bien, me daré media vuelta e iré a casa. Si lo hace, le pediré su número y lo invitaré a salir" y lo estaba comprobando.

-¿Y cómo estuvo?

-Jodidamente genial.

Makoto sintió su cara ardiendo, roja como la manzana que el hombre sostenía en sus manos y con el corazón acelerado. Se sorprendió un poco, al bajar el rostro en dirección al suelo en un intento por ocultar su monumental sonrojo y la sonrisa que tanto luchaba por reprimir.

-Entonces, ya que fue decisión de la manzana ¿me darías tu número y unas horas de tu tiempo este sabado?-preguntó con una sonrisa, lanzando la manzana mordida junto a los demás compras por pagar.

-Ni.. ni siquiera sé quien eres.

-Pues solucionemos eso.-extendió su palma frente a él.- Sousuke Yamazaki.

-Makoto Tachibana.-extendió su mano para aceptar la de Sousuke y unirlas en un apretón. Sintió una emoción que hace tiempo que no sentía cuando su mano entro en contacto con la grande palma del pelinegro y sus largos y gruesos dedos.

Al separar sus manos, despues de lo que pareció ser el apretón de manos más largo jamás visto, Makoto encontró a Sousuke mirandolo expectante.

_Oh cierto._

Tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para fingir que lo estaba pensando aunque su decisión hubiese sido tomada desde el momento en que la pregunta fue hecha. Al final sonrió, recibiendo la sonrisa de Yamazaki de vuelta y asintiendo.

-A las 5 y espero que no haya galletas de animalitos.

Sousuke soltó una vibrante y profunda risa que le erizó los vellos de toda la piel. Asombroso, contagioso, deslumbrante.

-Las retiraré del menú.

Intercambiaron números y acordaron algunos detalles de su cita, lo demás ya lo decidirían por textos. Makoto tuvo que dirigirse a la fila de cajas pues ya era tarde aunque Sousuke decidió quedarse a comprar unas cosas que le faltaban.

-Nos vemos luego.-se despidió el castaño y Sousuke le sonrió mientras empujaba el carrito en sentido contrario al del muchacho, dando vuelta en un pasillo de pastas y perdiendo de vista a Tachibana.

La sonrisa poco a poco desapareció de su rostro hasta soltar un suspiro cansado que la deshizo por completo. Sacó su celular y marcó un número reciente, mientras empujaba el carro con su cuerpo.

-¿Bueno? Sí... ya me puse en contacto con él.

* * *

Makoto no podía creer su suerte. En realidad, no era capaz de creerse nada de lo que le había pasado hace unos minutos.

Caminaba rumbo a casa con las bolsas de mandado, tratando de asimilar todo lo acontecido y, el hecho de que tenía un cita ese sabado con un total y apuesto desconocido.

Era increible que hasta hace unas horas se quejaba de sus amigos y afirmaba al mundo que no estaba en busca de una pareja, una relación o ese tipo de cosas. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que flirteó con otro chico de esa manera.

Dios le estaba sugiriendo que siguiera con su vida y abriera las puertas de su corazón a lo que viniera. Makoto no podía negarse a ese llamado.

Pasó todo el camino a casa repasando en su mente las palabras de Sousuke y sus acciones, recordaba la manera en la que él reaccionaba a sus coqueteos y se avergonzaba.

¿Habrá sido demasiado obvio?

Se sentía nervioso y emocionado, trataba de deshacerse de esa ridicula sonrisa pero no podía porque los recuerdos regresaban y la sonrisa se ampliaba más. Afortunadamente estaba oscuro o sino más de uno lo habría mirado raro al ver la sonrisa idiota en su rostro.

Era un hombre maduro de 26 años y se estaba comportando como una colegiala.

Talvez si estaba más urgido de lo que admitía.

O talvez Sousuke realmente lo impresionó.

* * *

-Somos los peores.

-Rei...

-¡Somos los peores amigos del mundo! Los dioses nos castigaran por esto y nos haremos cenizas en el fuego infernal...

-Rei-_chan_...

-¡Bien me lo decía mi madre!-dramatizó el de lentes mientras caminaba de un lado al otro por la sala del departamento- "Ese Nagisa esta zafado hijo, no le sigas en sus ideas descabelladas" Debí escucharla...

-¡Ryuugazaki!- el peliazul se detuvo en su perodata al escuchar el grito reprobatorio de su novio.-Calmate Rei-_chan_, todo estará bien.

-¡De las mentiras nunca sale nada bueno! Y ahora que ese sujeto se ha acercado a Makoto-_senpai _ya no hay vuelta atras.

-Pero si Mako-_chan _aceptó salir con él es porque realmente le gustó. Él no saldría con cualquiera.

-¡Pero sigue estando mal!-Rei volteó hacia Haruka, pidiendole desesperadamente su ayuda para convencer a su novio.-Haruka-_senpai _diga algo.

-Si a Makoto le gusta.-contestó mientras jugaba con su llavero de _Iwatobi-chan_, indiferente.

La idea aún le parecía estúpida y sin sentido como Rei la pintaba, pero ya no había salida y al parecer estaba dando resultado porque su amigo no tardó en aceptar a ese hombre (como éste le comunicó al contacto de Nagisa, quien se lo informó a Nagisa en su llamada).

Mientras Makoto no saliera lastimado no habría nada por lo que lamentarse. Aunque si ese hombre no le agradaba, el juego terminaría y se encargaría de despedirlo y alejarlo de su amigo.

-¿De dondé sacaste a ese tipo, de todos modos?-Rei frunció el ceño, aceptando que era el único cuerdo en esa habitación y que no lo escucharían.

-Me lo recomendaron.-comentó el rubio con alegría.

-¿Quién?

-Se dice el pecado, no el pecador, Rei-_chan_.-se hizo el misterioso viendo a su novio cabrearse; para su total satisfacción.

Se enfrascaron en otra "pelea" que Nanase trató de ignorar, la cual fue interrumpida solamente por el sonido del cerrojo siendo abierto y anunciando la llegada de Makoto.

-He vuelto.-anunció, cerrando la puerta tras él y dirigiendose a colocar las bolsas con mandado en la mesa. Para nadie paso desapercibida la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-Wow, Mako-_chan _¿por qué vienes tan feliz?-comentó Nagisa con un tono pícaro tan obvio que a Haruka le dieron ganas de darle un puntapie para que se callara.

Afortunadamente, Makoto no pareció notarlo.

-He conocido a alguien.-el castaño desvió el rostro avergonzado pero sonriente mientras les contaba.- Y saldremos este sabado.

Nanase se recordó a si mismo que tenía que lucir un poco sorprendido ante Makoto al igual que Rei y Nagisa.

-¡Eso es genial, Mako-_chan_! ¡Cuéntanos todo! ¿Dondé lo conociste? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo tiene grande?

-¡Nagisa!-Rei y Makoto lo miraron alarmados.

-Okay, eso último no me lo contestes.

Cuando su rostro volvió a su tono natural comenzó a hablar de ese chico, Sousuke, el impostor de los juguitos y las manzanas que conoció en el supermercado. Lo atractivo que era y lo simpático que le había parecido.

Haruka no podía ignorar la emoción en las palabraa de su mejor amigo, ni el entusiasmo de volver a tener una cita, ni ese brillo ilusionado en sus ojos.

Talvez esa fuese la razón por la que se reprimió en decir algo acerca de ese farsante y decidió que ver asi de feliz a su amigo valía cualquier mentira.

_Por ahora._


	3. 3 De exorcismos, videojuegos y amor

_N/A: Hola! Un mes sin actualizar y no tengo excusas. Mis vacaciones ya estan terminando y se suponía que les daría mil capitulos antes de regresar a clases but no. En fin gracias por los reviews, los favs y follows. Su apoyo se agradece bastante._

_¡Disfruten del capitulo!_

* * *

**Razones por las que no es bueno mentir.**

_Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

_**3\. De exorcismos, videojuegos y amor.**_

Sousuke había caído en el cliché del cine para la primera cita y, aunque al principio no le molestó en absoluto, Makoto ahora lo consideraba una desventaja.

Todo porque no tuvo las suficientes agallas para decirle a su pareja que vieran _"En el bosque",_ un bonito y alegre musical, en lugar de ese film de terror para el que compraron boletos.

_"El terrible y sangriento exorcismo diabólico de la niña maldita, en 3D" _se leía en los tickets; el simple nombre le ponía la carne de gallina. Definitivamente no podría fingir ser todo un machote dominante cuando se pusiera a gritar como nena durante toda la función.

Además ¿cuál era la obsesión de la gente por ese tipo de películas? No dejaban nada bueno al expectador, ninguna moraleja, ni una lección de vida; solo las ganas enormes de dormir con la luz encendida y alejarse lo más posible del sótano de la casa.

-Tenía tiempo queriendo ver esta película, dicen que es buena.-dijo Sousuke una vez estuvieron acomodados en sus asientos a la espera de que la proyección comenzara.

-Ajá... yo también.-Makoto trataba de hacerse el desentendido, comiendo un puñado de palomitas de maíz y mirando a todos lados menos al pelinegro.

Ya se podía ir despidiendo de una segunda cita. En cuanto comenzara la película su dignidad y sus niveles de glucosa se irían de vacaciones, Sousuke se daría cuenta que era una gallina miedosa y lo único bueno por lo que podría rezar es por no vomitar su desayuno en caso de ver una gran cantidad de sangre en la pantalla.

Y había una cantidad _obscena _de sangre en la pantalla.

La película había comenzado y, ni transcurridos dos minutos, ya habían muerto siete personas de maneras tan sangrientas que Makoto no volvería a usar la lavadora, ni la tina, ni la licuadora, ni los sacapuntas nunca jamás en la vida.

Cuando al fin encontraron que la causa de los asesinatos era el espíritu maligno de una mujer y tuvieron que ir al cementerio a desenterrar el cadáver antes de que poseyera a la niña (Makoto aún se preguntaba cuál era la afición de ir a los cementerios a la medianoche), Tachibana ya se había acabado la soda, las palomitas y pensaba en un buen lugar donde esconderse.

Sousuke, a su lado, miraba la pelicula con atención, como si todo el reguero de tripas y ojos fuera algo común en su día a día. Makoto estaba temblando, un ojo cerrado y el otro medio abierto, volteando los ojos en todas direcciones menos la pantalla y saltando en su asiento cada que se escuchaba un grito.

Era una vergüenza para la raza humana.

Repentinamente, Yamazaki se puso de pie y le hizo una seña al ojiverde para que lo siguiera a la salida. Makoto lo miró sin comprender pero tambien sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir de esa sala lo más pronto que sus piernas le permitían, se puso de pie y lo siguió a la salida.

-¿Por qué nos salimos?-le preguntó cuando estuvieron fuera y caminaron por el pasillo hacia la salida del cine.

-Estaba muy aburrida.-se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa y con un bostezo un tanto fingido que Tachibana supo que estaba mintiendo. Tenía que serlo porque Sousuke parecía el más interesado de todas las personas que estaban en la sala y... oh.

Entonces lo entendió.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó con la mirada en el suelo y las manos hechas puños. No se atrevía a mirar a Sousuke a la cara, así que observaba sus pies andando, hasta que el pelinegro rompió el silencio nuevamente .

-¿Por qué pides disculpas?

-La película realmente te gustaba.-afirmó Tachibana con voz contenida.- nos salimos por mi culpa.

-No fue así...-Sousuke se apresuró a negar pero Makoto lo detuvo con una mirada de reproche, algo así como "_no te atrevas a decirme que es mentira_" entonces suspiró resignado.- sé que no te hubiese importado terminar de ver la película conmigo pero no puedo estar feliz si tú no la pasas bien.

La mirada verdosa del joven se suavizó ante las palabras lindas del otro. Makoto estaba seguro que nadie, nunca, ni siquiera Kisumi, había sido así de atento con él y su corazón aumentó el ritmo ante ese hecho.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tímida que fue correspondida con una más grande.

-Bien... vamos a otro sitio. Nos queda mucha tarde por delante.

Con ánimos renovados, Makoto y Sousuke se dirigieron a la salida, hacia la calle, por el mundo, en busca de una segunda oportunidad de hacer su cita perfecta.

* * *

Que nadie le pregunte cómo fue que terminaron en _Cheese Games c_omiendo pizza y jugando juegos de carreras contra niños de primaria porque Makoto no está seguro.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban dentro del local ordenando una familiar de peperoni y extra queso, bebidas y comprando la tarjeta de juegos del negocio donde una masa de niños y adolescentes jugaban mientras sus padres comían.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a uno de éstos.-comentó Makoto cuando encontraron lugar en una mesa de la esquina, donde el ruido era poco y la privacidad mucha.

-Entonces he hecho una buena elección.-se regocijó el pelinegro, llevando un pedazo de pizza a su boca y dándole un gran mordisco.- Bueno... ahora... háblame de ti, Makoto.

Okay, éste era el momento cumbre de la cita... ¿o era el beso? Bueno, el punto es que no podía estropear esto y, aunque ya había conversado tranquilamente con Sousuke en lo que iba del día, debía decir algo que lo hiciera ver interesante y no como un solterón urgido.

Recordó, muy vagamente, las instrucciones que sus amigos le habían dado acerca de "_cosas de las que no debes hablar en una primera cita":_ 1) Nada de ponerse con conversaciones profundas, eso espantaría al chico. 2) Nada de ex novios -aunque Makoto no hablaría de Kisumi ni en broma. 3) _No hables de ti todo el tiempo, Mako-chan_ -eso es fácil porque no es de ese tipo de personas. 4) Nada de matrimonio y 5) No hables de sexo... aún.

Es innecesario porque ninguno de los temas anteriores le llaman la atención en absoluto y no lo hablaría con Sousuke ni aunque este se lo pidiera.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-No sé que decir.-decidió ser sincero- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Sousuke se lo pensó en un momento. Un momento largo en el que su mirada azulosa permanecía clavada en los irises de Makoto con una intensidad que lo hizo sudar frío.

-Bueno... ¿a qué te dedicas?-dijo Yamazaki una vez terminó de estudiarlo y recostandose en su asiento con otra rebanada de pizza.

-Soy pediatra.-contestó con un deje de orgullo en su voz.

Así era. Makoto había estudidado pediatría y se ha graduado hace dos años. Amaba a los niños, los niños lo amaban, es algo que siempre le había apasionado y con ayuda de sus padres terminó su carrera y montó un consultorio en el centro.

-Wow, no tienes cara de pediatra. Me imaginé que eras entrenador de un gym o algo así, ya sabes, por tu físico.-se encogió de hombros y luego le lanzó una mirada divertida.-Yo soy stripper.

Makoto, que estaba tomando su bebida en ese momento, casi escupe el contenido de su vaso, logrando retenerlo con esfuerzo y ahogandose en el proceso. Tosió un par de veces y miró a Yamazaki ligeramente escandalizado.

-¿S-stripper?-tartamudeó, su garganta aún cerrada y ardiente.

El pelinegro asintió como si no fuera una novedad.

-Ajá, sé lo que puedes estar pensando pero es una profesión tan honrada como otras y...-

Makoto lo cortó en su discurso.

-No, no lo mal interpretes.-negó con algo de apuro.-solo me sorprendió un poco. Te ves más como un deportista o un policia, pero no le veo nada de malo a lo que haces. Suena divertido.

Sousuke lo miró largamente, como si tratara de ver dentro de él y comprobar que sus palabras fueran sinceras. Sonrió cuando vio que así era.

-Eres muy amable, Makoto. Cualquiera habría salido corriendo, me alegra que no seas cualquiera.

Tachibana se sonrojó ante la mirada encantada de Sousuke y le sonrió de vuelta con algo de timidez, provocando la vibrante y melodiosa risa de Yamazaki.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó algo atontado por la risa del pelinegro. Era tan encantadora, hipnotizante; esa risa debería ser un arma prohibida en todos los países.

-Pienso que eres adorable.-le comentó entre risitas, aumentando su sonrojo y con ello más de ese sonido hermoso que hacía Sousuke.

Terminaron de comer entre anécdotas y chistes, y ambos decidieron que era hora de ir al área de juegos y gastar su dinero electrónico. El espacio era grande, colorido, lleno de luces y sonidos que hacían las máquinas; ambos hombres no pudieron evitar sentirse nuevamente como en sus años de juventud y disfrutar los juegos con una enorme sonrisa.

-No quiero parecer muy creído, Makoto, pero te haré morder el polvo.-comentó con un tono que trató de ser arrogante pero le salió más divertido de lo que pretendía.

Tachibana le sonrió de regreso; aceptando el desafío.

-Ya lo veremos, Yamazaki.

Empezaron con el juego de _Atinale al topo_, siendo todo un problema darle al topo con el mazo cuando tenías a Sousuke tapándote los ojos para que se te pasaran. Makoto lo miró resentido después que se le pasaran la mayoría de los golpes y Sousuke se dispuso a jugar su turno.

-¡Oye eso es trampa!-lloriqueó el castaño. Yamazaki sonrió y lo miró con falsa inocencia mientras aplastaba la cabeza del último topo y ganaba más puntos que Makoto.

Claro, él había sido saboteado por los encantos de Sousuke; era obvio que perdería.

-Gané gracias a mi talento natural. No trates de echarme la culpa.-se desentendió por completo, soltando una risita cuando Makoto le dio un ligero golpe, resentido.

-Si así es como quieres jugar, jugaremos entonces.

Lo siguiente fueron dos horas de Makoto tratando de hacer trampa en todos los juegos posibles, sin éxito. Sousuke le ganó en tiro, hockey, futbolito, juegos de lucha y en saltar la cuerda; él sólo había triunfado en basketball y eso no había significado ninguna ventaja.

Pero era genial ver la cara de Yamazaki cada vez que ganaba. Escuchar su risa divertida y ver su enorme sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un inocente niño. A Makoto se le encogía el corazón de felicidad cuando Sousuke arrugaba su nariz y entrecerraba los ojos antes de soltar una carcajada limpia y profunda, y saltaba emocionado por su victoria.

Era algo digno de ver.

Llegaron a los juegos de carrera, puestos que estaban ocupados por pequeños niños de primaria y que no planeaban moverse de ahí en un largo rato.

Pero Sousuke quería jugar y nadie iba a impedírselo.

-Hey ¿podemos jugar?-preguntó el pelinegro a un niño pelirrojo que llevaba ahí con sus amigos todo el día.

-No.-la criatura ni siquiera quitó la vista de la pantalla para verlos y siguió con su juego.

-¿Por qué no? Ustedes llevan mucho tiempo aquí.-contestó Sousuke y, aunque no quería matarle la ilusión, Makoto casi le pedía que se fueran porque son niños y no pueden ponerse con ellos, pero entonces el muchachito habló.

-Pierdanse ancianos, este sitio no es para ustedes.

Makoto arrugó el entrecejo. Él no era un anciano, claro que no. Solo ya no era tan joven como antes. Que niño tan grosero. Antes de que pudiera decir algo al pequeño acerca de sus malos modales y cosas sobre el respeto en estos días, Yamazaki se le volvió a adelantar.

-¿Qué tal una competencia? Tú y yo. Si ganamos nos dejas la máquina y si nosotros perdemos te dejamos todos nuestros puntos.-apostó.

El ojiverde lo miró alarmado. ¡Todos sus puntos! Eran muchos y era un riesgo, pero Sousuke parecía seguro de lo que hacía y no le quedaba más que confiar en él.

Además, le causaba gracia ver a Sousuke tan empecinado con jugar el bendito juego de carreras que hasta se puso contra un niño.

-Hecho, _abuelo_.

Y así fue como terminaron jugando en contra de esos diabólicos niños, confiados, seguros de la victoria. Porque no había razón para que ellos, unos adultos responsables e inteligentes, perdieran contra simples niños.

* * *

Lo cual no explica por qué perdieron.

-Lo siento, no debí apostarlos todos.-se lamentó el pelinegro, una vez salieron del restaurante con la cola entre las patas.

Makoto le palmeó el hombro en señal de consuelo.

-Anímate, no sabías que ese niño era tan raro.

Y es que el niño pelirrojo resultó ser un as de las videojuegos que barrió el polvo con Sousuke en cinco partidas. Makoto no estaba molesto por los puntos que habían perdido, ni triste por la derrota de Yamazaki, aunque tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír ante la actitud infantil que su cita estaba mostrando. Se veía tan adorable.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato. Un silencio cómodo los acompañó por todo el camino (en lo que Sousuke asimilaba su derrota y Makoto asimilaba a Sousuke) y dieron a un parque que estaba cerca del piso del castaño.

-Fue una cita terrible ¿no es así?-preguntó el pelinegro apesadumbrado. Makoto lo miró de reojo y Sousuke también, entonces asintió.

-Sí, ha sido la peor.

Yamazaki se tensó, pudo notarlo, y desvió la mirada al interior del parque; lejos de Makoto.

-Pero...-continuó Tachibana con la vista en el camino, llamando su atención.- es la cita más divertida que he tenido en mi vida y me encantaría repetirla.

Una lenta y dulce sonrisa surcó de los labios rosados de Yamazaki, alegre, complacida; antes de asentir y cortarle el paso a Makoto, colocándose frente a él.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos y se veían especialmente hermosos a esa hora de la noche y con la luz de las farolas reflejándose en ellos. El más alto deslizó su mano y tomó la de Makoto entre las suyas.

-Solo si me dejas besarte.

El chico sintió el corazón salirse por su garganta al escuchar la petición que el otro le hizo. Repentinamente estaba muy nervioso, repentinamente Sousuke era muy grande y repentinamente estaban muy cerca. Sintió que la respiración se le cortaba y que el tiempo había hecho pausa a su alrededor.

No iba a negarlo. Lo deseaba. Desde el primer momento, Sousuke causó una fuerte impresión en él y el día de hoy sólo había confirmado que era un chico increíble.

Era el primer chico que le hacía latir el corazón desde hace meses, desviar la mirada avergonzado y sonrojarse. El primero al que deseaba ver con ansias desde que acordaron la cita y el único que le había hecho reír como un pequeño niño; recordándole que la vida continuaba y era mucho más que estar encerrado en su habitación llorandole a un recuerdo.

Pero también tenía miedo porque Sousuke le gustaba.

Le gustaba mucho y su corazón no quería volver a salir lastimado.

Sin embargo, no puede evitarlo, porque es demasiado tarde, porque ha caído rendido ante él. Ante un sujeto que conoció hace un par de días y que muy probablemente represente un problema en su vida. No puede apartarse, ya no puede arrepentirse. Ya no puede decir adiós.

Entonces prefiere no decir nada, porque esto es diferente a todo la que le ha pasado en la vida y no quiere pensar en lo que está haciendo; solo en que Sousuke es una buena persona.

Solo en que, si todo sale bien, Sousuke cuidará su corazón.

-Bésame.

Lo dice y es suficiente para que acorten la distancia que de por sí ya era corta. Unen sus labios en un roce lento, queriendo disfrutarlo con cada sentido y saborearlo. Quieren pensar que esto tiene futuro, que es real; o al menos Makoto quiere eso.

Se acercan, es largo, es profundo y es el paraíso. Su primer beso después de tantos años con otra persona que no fuera su ex novio y no puede evitar erizarse mientras aprieta los ojos con fuerza y piensa en donde ha estado Sousuke todo este tiempo.

Se separan aunque no lo desean y se miran a los ojos. Un montón de azul y verde y sonrojos. Sonrien porque el corazón les late hasta en los oídos y porque es demasiado.

-Entonces te llamaré mañana.-le suelta Sousuke y sonríe embelesado.- Te llamaré todos los días.

Sousuke sonrió y Makoto aceptó para si mismo que, aunque era demasiado rápido, sentía que ese chico era el correcto.

Era hermoso, era divertido, era honesto. No sabía que había visto en él para llegar de la nada y robarle su atención, pero algo en su corazón le decía que era el indicado.

Aún no lo conocía del todo, pero el corazón de Makoto ya se estaba enamorando.


	4. 4 Lo que pienso de ti

_N/A: Hola! Me ahorró mis palabras y las dejo leer a gusto. Gracias por sus reviews, favs y alertas. Me hacen la persona más feliz. Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**Razones por las que no es bueno mentir.**

_Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

**4\. Lo que pienso de ti.**

-A tu izquierda.-una voz masculina, alegre, llamó su atención. Sin dejar de trotar, pudo distinguir de reojo la familiar figura de Sousuke siguiéndole el paso. Disminuyó el ritmo y pronto el chico estuvo a su altura; Makoto le sonrió.

-Buen intento, Yamazaki, pero estás a mi derecha.-se mofó.

El pelinegro pareció darse cuenta de su error y cambió al lugar correcto, a la izquierda de Makoto, para seguir corriendo a su lado. Tachibana no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro sino que esta se agrandó cuando Sousuke le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y se encontraban en el parque que estaba a varias manzanas de la casa de Makoto. Desde hace un par de semanas que habían comenzado a salir juntos y el correr por las mañanas se había vuelto una rutina para ambos en esos días; los dos amaban salir a tomar el aire puro de las mañanas, platicar de lo que soñaron aquella noche y tomar café al terminar el ejercicio.

Makoto debe aceptarlo para sí mismo: la idea de ser lo primero que Sousuke ve por las mañanas, el primero en darle los buenos días y el privilegiado al que le regala su primera sonrisa del día, es algo que le conmueve en proporciones mayores.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?-preguntó Sousuke. Su cabello estaba revuelto, como si hubiese salido de casa a las prisas (que Makoto estaba seguro que lo había hecho) sin fijarse siquiera en su imagen.

-Agradable. ¿Qué tal la tuya? ¿Dormiste algo?

Otra posibilidad sería que (considerando que Sousuke es un stripper y trabaja por las noches) ni siquiera hubiese llegado a casa a dormir. Yamazaki lo había hecho un par de veces con anterioridad, casi cayendo de sueño antes de la tercera vuelta y Makoto lo había reprendido con la voz llena de sincera preocupación.

Por lo que podía observar, Sousuke no lucía muy cansado en lo absoluto. De hecho parecía estar demasiado animado esa mañana, lo cual era una sorpresa porque comúnmente sólo está de ese ánimo los miércoles y era martes. Aunque no debería estar tan asombrado cuando sabía mejor que nadie lo impredecible que ese sujeto podía ser.

-Sí dormí, mamá.-rodó los ojos, cansado de tanta cháchara.-terminé mis negocios temprano y acabé dormido en el sofá de lo cansado que estaba. De hecho, me duele el cuello.-se quejó.

Makoto suspiró y le dio una cariñosa sonrisa. Sousuke era como un niño; siempre estaba quejándose por algo y todo le dolía al menos una vez por semana.

-Deja de ser tan cascarrabias. Te daré un masaje si eso es lo que quieres.

-Me alegra que captes la indirecta.-Sousuke le obsequió una de sus sonrisas, esas que eran luminosas y enormes, mostrando todos los dientes, y le guiñó el ojo con coquetería.

Y como todo niño, Sousuke siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Siguieron corriendo unas vueltas más por el parque. Era un parque grande, lleno de frondosos árboles que a Makoto le recordaban más a un bosque y senderos amplios donde los deportistas solían salir a correr por las mañanas.

Ese era uno de esos días en los que no había muchas personas fuera de la cama a esas horas y también venía siendo uno de esos días en los que Sousuke estaba con demasiada energía en la sangre y le retaba a una carrera.

Había aprendido que Sousuke era muy juguetón-por no decir adicto a los juegos y un idiota competitivo. Comúnmente lo retaba a cientos de actividades cada que se veían; no podía decirle que no y es por eso que siempre era divertido pasar el tiempo con Sousuke haciendo niñerías que no haciendo nada. Ah, y Sousuke ganaba todo el tiempo.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Makoto ganó por unos centímetros y al final quedaron recostados en el césped, con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo perlado en sudor.

También había aprendido que Sousuke era un mal perdedor.

-Te dejé ganar.-le repitió el pelinegro por enésima vez, con voz entrecortada. A veces, Makoto se preguntaba si trataba de convencerlo a él o a sí mismo.

-No lo hiciste, campeón. Ya supéralo.

Sousuke no respondió, incapaz de asumir su cruel derrota (Makoto no esperaba que lo hiciera, a decir verdad); en cambio se puso de pie y extendió su mano frente a Makoto para ayudarlo a levantarse. El castaño aceptó su ayuda pero a mitad del camino, cuando su cuerpo no estaba ni arriba ni abajo, Sousuke lo soltó y, gracias a la falta de equilibrio y la fuerza de la gravedad, terminó cayendo al suelo de sentón.

_Dios_.

-Es mi venganza.-el mayor le sacó la lengua y luego soltó una risita ante el rostro incrédulo de Makoto.

-Uy sí, eres muy maduro, Sousuke.-ironizó. A veces realmente le sorprendía lo infantil que Yamazaki podía llegar a ser.

Su pareja lo ayudó (esta vez sí) a ponerse de pie y abandonaron el parque para dirigirse a la cafetería a la que habitualmente asistían.

No caminaron demasiado. Estaba a dos cuadras del parque, en una esquina poco concurrida a esa hora (o a cualquier otra) y escondida entre una óptica y una tienda de libros; la combinación perfecta.

Era un local pequeño y sencillo: dos cristales enormes que daban hacia el exterior, flores y mesas por todos lados. Makoto visitaba esa cafetería desde hace años por lo cerca que se encontraba de su piso y ya era considerado "_Cliente del mes y de los proximos, no sé, quince años"_ por la dueña del lugar.

-¡Pero si es Tachibana_-kun _y su pequeño _monito_!-saludó Hana al verlos entrar.

Hana era la encargada de la cafetería. Una chica de cabello miel y ojos azules a la que Makoto conocía desde que se había trasladado a la ciudad. Ella había llegado a ayudar a su tía (que era la verdadera dueña) con la cafetería; era linda, le daba consejos a todos, le encantaba cotillear y le daba descuentos a Makoto en los capuccinos grandes para llevar.

Y como dato: le encantaba molestar a Sousuke.

-Nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años, Hana ¿cuándo me llamaras solo '_Makoto'_?.-contestó el joven en forma de saludo, sentandose en la primera mesa que encontró desocupada.

-¿Y hasta cuando vas a dejar de molestarme?.-se quejó su acompañante.

La chica ignoró a Yamazaki (para variar) y centró su atención en Makoto.

-Bueno _Makoto_, ¿van a ordenar lo de siempre? Expresos y galletas de animalitos para tu amigo.

-No soy _sólo _su amigo.-replicó de inmediato. Makoto se contuvo de rodar los ojos y asintió a la camarera.

-Seguro, grandulón.-Hana le palmeó el hombro al pasar (la dicha de hacer cabrear a Sousuke plasmada en su cara) y se fue por las órdenes a la cocina.

Yamazaki soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado.

-Esa chica me odia.-aseguró Sousuke a su pareja. Makoto le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

-No te odia, solo piensa (como todos) que es divertido molestarte.

El pelinegro lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y un puchero que le causó gracia. Sabía que Sousuke estaba fingiendo que le importaba la opinión de su amiga pero que en realidad no podría importarle menos.

Así era Sousuke: era sonrisas gigantes y mucho humor por las mañanas; una energía arrolladora y una personalidad infantil que enternecía, atraía y atrapaba. Pero también era pasión. Miradas picaras y una actitud de _no me importa el mundo_, que lo hacía lucir cool; salvaje.

Porque détras de esa pose de niño bueno que no rompe ni un plato (que nadie se lo creía) Sousuke era despreocupado, era audaz, era ingenioso. Sabía como conseguir las cosas que quería, sabía que hacer para alcanzar sus metas y eso era inquietante tanto como excitante a la vez.

Y no era porque Yamazaki fuera un mentiroso y tratara de fingir que es una persona _que no e_s, no. Es solo que esa era la personalidad del muchacho: adaptarse a las situaciones, adaptarse a las personas.

_A veces pensaba que Sousuke era quien querías que fuera._

Hana no tardó en llegar con los cafés y las galletas de animalitos; molestó a Sousuke y los dejó a solas para que pudieran seguir con su plática.

-¿Por qué nunca te comes los tiburones?-le preguntó al ojiazul que se daba a la árdua tarea de separar los tiburones de su plato de galletas.

Makoto había notado esa cierta manía en su acompañante, desde citas anteriores. Lo relacionaba con algún trauma de la niñez o algo así, porque la adversión de Sousuke hacia los tiburones era evidente.

-Tengo ciertos... emm... complejos con los tiburones.-respondió sin dejar su labor y sin corresponder a la mirada de Makoto.

Era obvio que no iba a responderle, así que el ojiverde tendría que morir con la duda porque no planeaba insistir. Ese era también otra de las cosas que le llamaban la atención de Yamazaki: nunca se habría por completo.

Te contaba sus sueños, te contaba sus anécdotas, pero siempre quedaba la sensación de que había algo que no te estaba pláticando. Algo quedaba oculto, como si lo reservara para sí mismo y no quisiera que nadie fuera conocedor de el.

A pesar de eso, te daba señales, como si quisiera que descubrieras el misterio que tenía escondido.

Tachibana continuó mirándolo por un largo momento, la manera en la que buscaba entre las galletas y las colocaba a un lado en el plato, separadas del resto; excluídas. Siguió mirando su plato y luego al chico, hasta que Sousuke terminó y alzó la vista.

-¿Soy tan raro?-preguntó al ver la mirada que su acompañante le dirigía.

Makoto sonrió enternecido, posando una mano sobre la mesa, encima de la de Sousuke y sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los azules, trasculcando en el interior y tratando de encontrar la pieza que faltaba en el alma del moreno.

No encontró nada. Sousuke era una caja fuerte.

-Estaba pensando... que a veces no sé quien eres.

Le pareció , por un momento, que Sousuke se quedaba sin palabras y que una pizca de pánico llenaba su mirada aguamarina. Solo fue un momento, quizá lo había imaginado, porque Yamazaki desvió la mirada y se removió en su asiento con incómodidad lo suficientemente rápido para poder asegurarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres un hombre fuerte y valiente. Eres atrevido, un stripper que es todo menos inocente en la vida pero...-sonrió.- a la vez eres un niño pequeño al que le gustan los juguitos y los videojuegos, al que tengo que cuidar porque se mete en problemas. Eres todo un personaje. Eres muy complejo; a veces me confundes.

-¿Y eso es malo?-preguntó; su timbre denotando precaución detras de capas y capas de ensayada indiferencia.

-No.-Makoto le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo y apagar todas las alarmas que pudieron encenderse dentro de él.- Me gusta. Eso te hace mil veces más interesante, diferente. Solo que al paso que vamos creo que me acusarán de pedofilia, eres peor que un niño.

Sousuke se relajó un poco ante la broma, sus hombros destensandose, su mirada suavizadose a un tono más normal y despues le frunció el ceño, falsamente molesto, antes de apartar la mano indignado.

-Soy mayor que tú. Y más grande, así que no me digas que soy el bebe en esta relación.

-¿Relación? No sabía que estabamos en una- Makoto alzó una ceja. Su corazón acelerando y las esperanzas haciendole cosquillas en el estómago ante la palabra.

Solo llevaban dos semanas saliendo. No le han puesto nombre a lo que está sucediendo entre ambos y por eso le extraña que Sousuke este sacando el tema a colación cuando parecía ser el que más lo estaba evitando.

No quiere hacerse ilusiones. Aún es muy pronto para ello. Por desgracia, entiende que se ha hecho ilusiones al respecto desde que Sousuke le hablara hace semanas en el supermercado, pero trata de calmar a su corazón y fingir que no es así.

_No tan rápido. Ve mas lento._

-B-bueno, lo que sea que tenemos. Tú entiendes a lo que me refiero.-el pelinegro se hizo el desentendido, como cada que el tema salía a flote y Tachibana entendió que era muy pronto para que las cosas avanzaran; no debía forzar nada.

-Entiendo.

Trató de que su voz no sonara tan decepcionada y le dió su mejor sonrisa antes de cambiar de conversación.

Aunque las cosas parecían fáciles, Makoto no podía dar nada por sentado y las ansías que lo carcomían respecto a esa relación debían ser calmadas, pues había cosas que aún debían pasar.

En su amorío con Sousuke aún quedaban muchas pasos que avanzar.

* * *

-No.

Nagisa hizo un puchero antes de saltar encima de Haruka que estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista y zarandearlo de un lado al otro.

-¡Andale Haru-_chan_! ¡Dí que sí! Solo será un ratito, una hora o dos.-lloriqueaba el rubio sobre su regazo.

A pesar del jaloneo, Nanase ignoraba completamente a su amigo y seguía concentrado en el párrafo que estaba leyendo. _Honear por quince minutos a 180 grados... _y no, no podía concentrarse con su amigo saltándole encima.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión.-le advirtió, esperando que eso hiciera que Nagisa se alejara.

Obviamente no fue así.

-¡Oh vamos! Yo sé que tu tambien tienes curiosidad de saber cómo es.-lo acusó y Haruka tuvo que admitir para sua adentros que el rubio tenía la razón. Pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer tan facilmente. La respuesta seguía siendo un rotundo:

-No.

Pero Nagisa era insistente y desesperante; una combinación nada buena.

Lo siguió por todo el día, a cada lugar al que Haruka iba; como un chicle pegado en el zapato. Un chicle muy hablador, por cierto. Pero Nanase era fuerte (y, más que nada, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con Nagisa) así que no cedió ni un momento.

Y no cedió hasta que Hazuki apareció de pronto en medio del baño, mientras se duchaba, dandole un susto de aquellos, solo para volver a insistir.

\- El viernes, una hora ¿si? _porfavorporfavorporfavor_.

Más para quitarse a Nagisa de encima que por la enorme curiosidad que sentía, Haru suspiró rendido antes de asentir.

-Pero no hagas nada raro.-le advirtió.

Hazuki lanzó un grito triunfal y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, enrollándosele como una vibora, antes de llenarle la cara de besos. Haru trató de obviar el hecho de que estaba desnudo y mojado bajo la regadera, y apartó a Nagisa. El rubio salió corriendo del cuarto de baño, mojado y feliz, antes de lanzarse a brazos de su novio que venía de la cocina con un bowl de palomitas.

-¡Rei_-chan_!-saltó encima del peliazul tirando el tazón al suelo y regando todas las palomitas en la alfombra, para consternación de Ryuugazaki.-¡Adivina!

-Nagisa-_kun_, acababa de hacer esas palomitas.-reprendió a su novio que lo ignoraba y que seguía en su mundo feliz de arcoíris y ponys.

-¡Haru-_chan _aceptó que invitaramos a Sou-_chan _este viernes a cenar con nosotros!

Rei frunció el ceño, sin compartir la alegría que su pareja destilaba y separándolo de sus brazos. Lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que oíste!-el rubio daba brinquitos.-¿No es genial?

-No.

Nagisa dejó de saltar, repentinamente consciente de la seriedad de su novio y con la confusión pintada en su rostro. Ya sabía que Rei era medio amargado pero comúnmente fingía alegrarse tantito por las cosas.

-¿Por qué no?

Rei suspiró dramáticamente (lo normal) y miró al más bajo como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia como que 2 + 2 no es pez.

-¡No quiero tener que relacionarme con ese... ese... impostor!-se quejó.

Considerando que Rei siempre había estado en contra de toda esa farsa que se estaban montando, era algo lógico que se negaría rotundamente a ensuciarse más las manos y a tener que convivir con quien él consideraba un mentiroso que estaba jugando con su amigo.

-Pero hace feliz a Makoto ¿no es eso lo que queríamos?-le cuestionó el ojirosado.- Sou-_chan _no debe ser tan malo para que Mako-_chan _lo quiera tanto.

Rei suspiró.

Ese era el problema: que Makoto lo quería tanto.

Sus amigos parecían no ver la dimensión del problema y quedarse estancados con las cosas buenas que salían de todo el asunto pero Rei no era tan iluso.

Las cosas se estaban complicando y la pequeña mentira amenazaba con volverse más y más grande, hasta ser una bola gigante de enrredos y engaños que explotaría; arrasando con todo.

Él no quería estar cuando eso pasara.

-Nagisa-_kun_, estamos jugando con fuego. No deberíamos acercarnos tanto.

Nagisa no entendió nada y siguió brincando.

* * *

-Doctor Tachibana, se ve especialmente sexy el día de hoy.- fue la frase coqueta que le dio la bienvenida cuando regresó a su consultorio despues de la hora de la comida.

-Así que por eso Dori se miraba tan sospechosa.-adivinó el castaño al entrar y ver a Sousuke Yamazaki sentado sobre su escritorio.-Debes de dejar de coquetearle a mi secretaria para que te deje entrar.

-No tengo la culpa que nadie se resista a mis encantos.-presumió con una sonrisa de suficiencia que Makoto borró con un ligero beso en los labios.

-No tengo réplica para eso.

A Sousuke le volvió la sonrisa a la cara ante sus palabras y no pudo evitar robarle otro beso de bienvenida a Tachibana. Makoto se separó (muy a su pesar) del pelinegro y procedió a dejar sus cosas para volver al trabajo.

-Avisame cuando vayas a venir de visita, sabes que estoy ocupado.-le recordó; aunque era innecesario porque Sousuke siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana.

-De hecho venía a invitarte a comer pero veo que he llegado tarde.

-Por eso te digo que me avises.-le sonrió a modo de disculpas y procedió a ponerse su bata mientras Sousuke cotilleaba en su consultorio.

Desde que habían iniciado "_lo que sea que somos"_, Sousuke lo había sorprendido en el trabajo en cinco ocasiones; colandose de una u otra manera en su oficina sin que se diera cuenta o simplemente platicando con su secretaria, Dori, hasta que Makoto se desocupaba y podía atenderlo.

Tal vez debería sentirse algo molesto de que Sousuke invada su área de trabajo y esas cosas, pero en realidad no le importa porque eso solo es prueba del intéres que el joven siente por él.

O algo así.

-Yamazaki, bajate de la báscula.-le ordenó con voz cansada; ya sabía que ese tipo no tardaría en hacer travesuras por todo el lugar.

-Creo que estoy más gordo.-hizó un puchero.

Makoto rodó los ojos.

-Estas perfecto, ya bajate de ahí.

-¿Crees que soy perfecto?

-Oh Dios.-Makoto se palmeó la cara ante lo absurdo del momento para despues soltar una risa divertida.

Ese tipo nunca perdía oportunidad para escuchar halagos de Makoto (o de cualquiera) y aumentar su enorme ego.

Al final el pelinegro se bajó de la báscula y siguió con su inspección; leyendo los diplomas pegados en su pared y observando sus fotografías.

-¿Es tu familia?-preguntó, mostrandole una foto donde aparecían sus padres, sus hermanos y él en una playa.

Era un recuerdo muy feliz.

-Si..-sonrió observando la foto.-Son mis padres y mis hermanos: Ran y Ren.

Sousuke asintió.

-¿Dónde estan ellos ahora?

-En casa.-se limitó a contestar. Sus ojos aún paseandose en la foto con cierta nostalgia.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

Yamazaki se quedó en silencio unos momentos, regresando la fotografía a su lugar y suspirando, antes de contestar:

-Tengo un hermano.

Makoto lo miró. Sousuke permanecía con la mirada pérdida, con los pensamientos en otro mundo y con una historia (que no iba a contar) quemándole la garganta.

-Ya veo.

Tachibana no insistió con el tema; entendiendo que era algo difícil de lo que Sousuke no quería hablar. El mayor sacudió la cabeza, deshaciendose de los pensamientos que estuvieran pasando por su mente y regresando a la realidad.

-¿Ellos son tus amigos?-tomó otra foto de las que adornaban su repisa. En ella venían Haru, Nagisa, Rei y él en un viaje de excursión que habían hecho a las montañas hace meses.

-Ajá, son los amigos de los que te he hablado.

Yamazaki analizó la fotografía con detenimiento ; su mirada aguamarina clavada en algún punto entre sus pensamientos y el rostro de sus camaradas, en silencio.

Derrepente Makoto pareció recordar algo importante porque saltó en su sitio y miró a Sousuke- Por cierto, se me había olvidado decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?-dejó la foto en su lugar y miró al castaño, expectante.

-Mis amigos quieren conocerte.-Yamazaki alzó una ceja.- así que vendrás a cenar a mi apartamento este viernes y no acepto negativas.-le advirtió.

Sousuke se quedó callado. Fueron unos momentos en los que simplemente frunció el ceño y sopesó la información que Makoto le brindaba; sin saber qué pensar.

-Tus amigos ¿eh?-murmuró, aunque parecía que lo decía más para sí mismo que para Tachibana. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa que Makoto no pudo descifrar se instalara en su rostro y asintiera.

-Diles que estaré ahí.

Makoto lo miró extrañado.

No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

**El dejar review evita que Sousuke se lastime el otro hombro. Piensalo, puedes cambiar su vida.**


	5. 5 Por el poder de la fuerza

**Razones por las que no es bueno mentir.**

_Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

**5\. Por el poder de la fuerza.**

Dori era la secretaria de Makoto. Tendría unos cincuenta años, sonrisa amable y una debilidad por los chicos con músculos que le recordaban a su vieja amiga Gou Matsuoka.

Y, quizá, era esa debilidad la que aprovechaba Sousuke para lograr meterse a su oficina con el simple propósito de causar alboroto.

—Esas son todas las citas para mañana, Doctor. Despues de las doce no programé ninguna como lo ordenó y cambié la de estos pacientes para el Lunes—el castaño asintió en acuerdo y aceptó los documentos que la mujer le tendía. Les dio un rápido vistazo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y los guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

—Gracias, Dori.

Al ver a su jefe tan ocupado, alistando las últimas cosas para que ambos pudieran irse a casa, Dori decidió hacer lo mismo y regresar a su lugar de trabajo, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta al recordar lo que había ido a decirle en primer lugar.

—Lo olvidaba, tu novio ha llegado por ti.

Makoto casi se ahoga con el aire ante la palabra que la mujer utilizó para referirse a Sousuke y levantó la mirada hacia su secretaria, completamente sonrojado.

—Ya te dije que no es mi novio.—Makoto trataba fervientemente de que el calor en sus mejillas disminuyera y la mirada pícara que la mayor le dirigía no ayudaba en nada.

—Pues no tarda en serlo, hijo. Se nota que traes a Sousuke_-kun _de un ala.—le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.—Creeme, estoy vieja, sé de lo que hablo.

Tachibana no pudo evitar sonreír ante los alentadores comentarios de la mujer. Ella era como una madre para él y desde hace años que trabajaban juntos se había preocupado por su bienestar. Estaba medio chiflada, puede que por la edad; pero era una buena persona y siempre le deseaba lo mejor.

—Realmente espero que tengas razón, Dori.—confesó.

Solo en ese momento, ambos fueron conscientes del ruido proveniente del exterior del consultorio, de la sala de espera. Dos voces se alazaban en algo que si no era una discusión, se parecía mucho.

El doctor y la secretaria se miraron confusos por un momento.

—¿Qué sucede ahí afuera?

La mujer se veía igual de confundida que él, pero solamente unos segundos, antes de que su rostro se llenara de alarma al recordar.

—Deje a Sousuke_-kun_ con Jimmy.

Makoto la miro sin entender el porqué de la preocupación de sus palabras. Hasta que recordó que, a pesar de haberse visto en escasas dos ocasiones, Sousuke y Jimmy se "odiaban a muerte".

No pudo reprimir un suspiro cansado, acostumbrado como estaba a la peculiar personalidad de su chico. Terminó de arreglar todo rápidamente y salió junto a Dori para ver que sucedía en la sala de espera y tratar de evitar que alguien saliera lastimado esa noche.

—Ya te dije que no es así— Sousuke repetía exasperado cuando ellos salieron del consultorio. Estaba sentado junto al otro en uno de los amplios sofá de la sala y ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia.— Obi-Wan no ganaría contra Anakin ¡Ni de broma!

Makoto frunció el ceño. Oh Dios ¿_Star Wars_ de nuevo? ¿Qué esa no fue la discusión de la semana pasada?

—¡Claro que podría! Era el maestro de Anakin despues de todo. Le enseñó todo lo que sabe—replicó Jimmy igual o más decidido que Sousuke en no dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿En serio crees que Obi-Wan le ganaría a Anakin en una pelea justa?

—¿En serio crees que Makoto te quiere más que a mi?

—¿Disculpa?—las cejas del pelinegro se alzaron con sorpresa por el repentino cambio de tema, antes de que su cerebro comenzara a procesar las palabras del chico; exhaló exasperado, como si fuera la quinientava vez que escuchaba al menor decirlo y lo contradijo. —Dale otra vez con eso. Ya te dije que Makoto no te quiere más que a mí.

—No hay forma.—los rizos castaños de Jimmy se sacudieron de un lado al otro mientras negaba con la cabeza.—Eres feo y yo soy muy lindo. Mi abuelita me lo dice siempre.—alardeó.

—¡Pero si eres un niño! ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿ocho?

La cara de Jimmy se deformó en una mueca de indignación total; como si Sousuke hubiese escupido en la tumba de todos sus ancestros y asesinado a su esposa con ese comentario.

—¡Ya no soy un niño!—se cruzó de brazos. Su rostro estaba rojo del coraje y su ceño fruncido competía con el de Sousuke. —Para que te lo sepas tengo nueve. Y pronto cumpliré veinte y me casaré con Makoto.

—¡Del nueve ni siquiera sigue el veinte! ¡Claro que no!

Mientras los chicos continuaban con su discusión, Makoto y Dori los observaban desde el marco de la puerta, ambos con una expresión de ternura en su rostro; sin intención de hacer otra cosa además de pensar que era un par de chiquillos tontos y reir al respecto.

Total, era común encontrarse con esta escena: Jimmy era el nieto de Dori, un niño de nueve años que Makoto le permitía traer con ella al trabajo cuando no había quien más lo cuidara. Era un niño muy inteligente y ocurrente; aunque tendía a ser tranquilo en los horarios de consulta para no molestar a los demás pacientes. Estaba obsesionado con _Star Wars_ y tambien adoraba al Doctor Tachibana, diciendo que se casaría con él algún día y ambos _traerían el equilibrio a la fuerza. _

Ah y consideraba a Sousuke un Lord Sith que quería quitarle a su medico para llevarlo al lado oscuro y a quien no dudaría en atravesar con su sable de luz si se atrevía a hacerlo.

El sentimiento era reciproco, claro. Sousuke no dejaría que el pequeño _Yoda _se llevara a su pareja y por eso lo hacía rabiar cada que se encontraban.

Era un rivalidad extraña, pero a Makoto y a Dori les divertía.

Viendo que ninguno tenía para cuando terminar la pelea (estas por lo regular iban para largo), el ojiverde decidió que era momento de intervenir o se les haría tarde para regresar a casa.

—¿No estás grande para pelearte con un niño, Yamazaki?

Ambos, el niño y Sousuke, dirigieron sus ojos a donde provenía la voz de Tachibana.

—¡Makoto!—gritaron al unísono; ambos rostros iluminados de rebosante alegría.

Jimmy fue el primero en ponerse de pie y correr a abrazarse de las piernas de Tachibana. Sousuke lo siguió de cerca, pero se quedó parado a unos pasos frente al mayor.

—¡Makoto, Yamazaki_-san_ me está molestando!—lo acusó el pequeño con una mirada de cachorrito abandonado que tocó el corazón del pediatra.

—Oww, tranquilo Jimmy—acarició sus castaños cabellos y le dirigió una sonrisa amable antes de mirar al hombre con ojos acusadores.—Sousuke, deja de molestar al niño.

—¡Pero si él me está molestando a mi!—se defendió el pelinegro, viendo con fustración la mirada diabolica y victoriosa que el niño le daba cuando Makoto no lo veía.—¡Miralo! Oh por Dios, ese niño es descendencia del diablo-sin ofender Dori, sabes que te amo.

La anciana sonrió encantada, sus mejillas coloreandose. Hizo una señal restandole importancia.

—Descuida, querido.

Makoto puso todas sus fuerzas en evitar rodar los ojos. Ya no le sorprendía lo infantil que resultaba Sousuke en ocasiones, ni los sonrojos de quinceañera de su secretaria cada que lo veía.

Siguió riñiendo a Sousuke al mismo tiempo que reprimía una sonrisa enternecida: le encantaba ver a Sousuke pelear por su amor contra un niño y hacer pucheros cuando no le creía que Jimmy era una especie de AntiCristo. Pero es que era tan bajito y adorable, era imposible que estuviera poseído por Satan o algo así.

En el mundo real, Sousuke y Jimmy seguían discutiendo.

—¡P-pues tu tienes orejas de elefante!

—¡Pues tus dientes parecen a los de un conejo!—A Makoto le pareció que Sousuke le sacaría la lengua al niño. No lo hizo.

—¡Pues tienes nariz de túcan!—replicó el niño.

—¿Ah si? ¡Pues Santa no existe!

—¡Sousuke!—Makoto lo reprendió alarmado al ver la cara de shock que ponía el niño al esuchar sus palabras.

_Adios dulce e inocente infancia._

—¿Qué? Alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos.

Despues de disculparse mil veces por la imprudencia de Sousuke y asegurarle al niño que Yamazaki solo bromeaba (lo cual no sirvió de mucho porque el niño no quito esa expresión de haber perdido la fe en Dios) al fin Makoto logró arrastrar a su hombre a la salida y abandonaron el edificio.

Caminaron calle abajo con las manos entrelazadas y los nervios instalados en sus estomagos. Se dirigían al departamento de Makoto, a la cena que habían acordado con sus amigos. Hablaban trivialidades, tratando de relajar el ambiente, pero ambos estaban ansiosos por lo que les deparaba la noche.

Sousuke estrechó aún más su mano.

—Estas más nervioso tú que yo y eso que son tus amigos.

Makoto dejó escapar lentamente el aire de sus pulmones y alzó la vista al cielo que empezaba a llenarse de estrellas.

—Lo siento. Ni siquiera sé porqué.

Sí sabía el porqué: sus amigos eran raros, Sousuke era aún más raro y Nagisa se ponía muy intenso en ocasiones. Y Rei estaba irritado por algo que aún no le quedaba claro del todo y Haruka había preparado carne para la cena ¡carne! No había habido carne en esa casa desde hace más de dos años y eso era una clara señal cosmica de que las cosas irían mal. Las cosas siempre tienden a ir mal.

Respiró hondo. Estaba siendo paranoico, lo sabía. Debía relajarse, disfrutar de la velada, dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Una vez dentro, él no podría controlar lo que pasara. Sousuke, sus amigos; solo el destino sabía que ocurriría. Él únicamente podía rezar para que nada fuera lo suficientemente extraño para espantar al hombre.

—¡Ya sé!—Sousuke se detuvo abruptamente en medio de la acera y con ello a Makoto; lo tomó de ambas manos y le dio una de esas sonrisas que le hacían sentir que todo saldría bien.—Tengamos una palabra clave de emergencia. Así, si yo me siento incomodo o tu piensas que las cosas se estan saliendo de control o tus amigos intentan golpearme con un objeto contundente o filoso, uno de los dos la dice y salimos corriendo de ahi ¿qué dices? Como en las peliculas.

Sonrió divertido ante la propuesta del pelinegro. Ya debió imaginarse algo asi viniendo de el _Señor Ocurrencias;_ Yamazaki lucía verdaderamente entusiasmado y Makoto se vió contagiado por esa energía; sabía que Sousuke lo hacía con la simple intención de hacerle sentir mejor y eso llenaba su pecho de un burbujeante sentimiento de felicidad.

—Vale. Hagamoslo.

La sonrisa de Sousuke se amplió, todo dientes y brillitos, antes de empezar las sugerencias sobre la palabra magica que utilizarían durante la velada.

—¿Qué te parece _"Luke soy tu padre_"?

—¿No crees que esa es un poco larga?—cuestionó Makoto, pensativo.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca y volvió a poner su mente a trabajar.

—¡Lo tengo! Que sea-

—Alto ahí Han Solo, nada de _Star Wars_.—le advirtió Tachibana sabiendo que sus proximas palabras podrían estar relacionadas con _"que la fuerza te acompañe"_ o algo asi. Yamazaki era un fanboy muy obvio.

Sousuke se abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar (o a decir alguna otra palabra no relacionada con su saga favorita) pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra así que la volvió a cerrar, malhumorado.

Makoto no se contuvo de rodar los ojos en esta ocasión y se puso a pensar. Tenía que ser una palabra corta y practica; algo que pasara más desapercibido que decir _"Quiero largarme de este intento de cena ahora, chau"._

_Árbol_, no. _Pez_, no. _Cartera_. . .

—_Banzai_.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—Sousuke lo miró ofendido.

El ojiverde le dio un suave golpe en el hombro y repitió:—_Banzai_. Que esa sea la palabra.

Yamazaki lo consideró y tras unos momentos asintió en acuerdo. _Banzai _era practico, patetico tambien, pero serviría.

El mayor jaló de su mano nuevamente y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos; volvieron al camino a casa, recorriendo el par de calles que faltaban con la seguridad de su palabra clave calmandole los nervios.

—Entonces, si soy Han Solo... ¿tu eres mi Princesa Leia?

La pregunta repentina de Sousuke le arrancó una sonrisa e hizo que sus nervios desaparecieran; su mente y su corazón viajando a una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

Donde las cosas saldrían bien.

—Oh, callate Sousuke.

Y siguieron caminando.

* * *

_N/A: Hola! Realmente tengo mil razones y excusas por las que han pasado más de dos meses desde la última actualización. Y se las daría pero creo que eso no cambiaría nada, así que sólo dire que lo siento mucho. Y tambien siento cualquier falla en la ortografía; éste capitulo lleva mil años escrito asi que no estoy segura de lo que dice._

_Tambien quiero que sepan que leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews y me divierto mucho con lo que escriben. Ustedes y sus mensajes son la base de este fic ¡Mil gracias! Lo que me recuerda que he visto bastantes teorías locas acerca de lo que pasará más adelante en el fic ¡Siganlas compartiendo conmigo! Suerte y alguna le atina._

_Gracias por su paciencia y gracias por leer, nos estamos leyendo pronto. Saludos ^^_


	6. 6 Amigos

**Razones por las que no es bueno mentir.**

_Por: PerlhaHale._

* * *

_**6\. Amigos.**_

* * *

Las cosas estaban destinadas a ponerse raras.

Makoto lo supo cuando, ni siquiera tocar la puerta, Nagisa salió disparado hacía él y Sousuke, todo sonrisas y brinquitos de emoción.

—¡Hasta que han llegado!—el rubio tomó su brazo y lo jaló al interior de la casa con Sousuke siguiendole los pasos.

Una vez dentro, Nagisa se acercó a Yamazaki y lo recorrió con la mirada de la manera más descarada que encontró. Su sonrisa se amplió dentro de su pequeño rostro hasta el punto que Makoto creyó se le romperían las mejillas.

Entonces habló:

—¡Así que tu eres Sou-_chan_! Es un placer conocerte, soy Nagisa, amigo de Makoto. Supongo que ya has de saber de mí ¿no? He estado esperando ansioso por conocerte.—el más bajo habló todo de corrido, con tanta rapidez que era difícil entender lo que decía. La sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande en su cara y gesticulaba mucho con las manos mientras parloteaba sobre cosas que ninguno entendió del todo.

—Eh... sí, un placer. Soy Sousuke Yamazaki.—habló una vez que Nagisa cerró la boca por unos segundos. Extendió su mano en un saludo de cortesía y Nagisa la tomó, agitandola de arriba a abajo con exagerada energía.

—¡Ya sé quien eres! Me alegro que estes aquí y que salgas con Makoto. Hacen una pareja hermosa.

El aludido se sonrojó en su lugar y decidió que esa era su señal para intervenir antes de que las cosas se pusieran incómodas.

—Nagisa ¿Dónde están los otros?—recorrió el living con la mirada y, como ya se había dado cuenta, estaba vacío. Ni una señal de Haruka o de Rei en el lugar.

—Están en la cocina ¡vamos! ¡Sou-_chan_ ven!-el rubio tomó la mano del invitado y lo arrastró a la cocina para presentarle a sus amigos. A Makoto le asustaba un poco que su amigo se tomara tanta confianza con Sousuke y que su pareja se sintiera algo sobrecogido por tanta atención de Nagisa.

Sin embargo, Sousuke parecía muy relajado (tal vez demasiado) con la actitud de Nagisa. Si bien estaba más reservado que de costumbre, no parecía tener ganas de salir corriendo de la casa, como cualquier ser vivo normal ya lo habría hecho.

Llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraban Haru y Rei; el primero con su habitual delantal azul, fríendo en la estufa y el otro cortando verduras para la ensalada. Ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta al escucharlos entrar, deteniendose en sus acciones.

—¡Rei_-chan_! ¡Haru-_chan_! ¡Miren quien llegó!—Nagisa señaló al pelinegro, como si su metro ochenta y muchos pasara desapercibido para los demás.—¡Es Sou_-chan_!

Makoto sabía que aquí era donde empezaban a ponerse incómodas las cosas. Que si bien, era fácil ganarse a Nagisa, con Rei y Haru (principalmente Haru) era otra historia.

Mostró especial atención en las reacciones de sus amigos: Rei analizaba a Sousuke con la mirada. Los ojos violetas detrás de las gafas moviendose de un lado al otro sobre el pelinegro, como si lo estuviese viendo desde un microscopio o bajo una lupa; recabando la mayor cantidad de información del extraño que se presentaba ante él.

La expresión de Haruka, en cambió, no cambió en absolutamente nada. Ni curiosidad, ni rechazo, ni intéres, ni nada visible para el ojo humano. Cualquier cosa que Nanase estuviese pensando acerca de su pareja, estaba oculta en su cabeza. Y, aunque comunmente era fácil de leer, esta vez los pensamientos de Haru eran un enigma para él (aunque creyó ver algo de sorpresa en su mirada al ver a Sousuke, pero no estaba seguro).

Tachibana no podía ver expresión de Sousuke, que estaba de espaldas a él, pero pudo escuchar su voz rompiendo el silencio que había llenado la habitación.

—Sousuke Yamazaki, es un placer conocerlos.—se presentó educadamente.

La mirada azul de su mejor amigo y la violeta de Ryuugazaki seguían clavadas en él, sin respuesta alguna; Makoto empezó a sudar.

No era así como se imaginaba la presentación.

Osea, no es como si se hubiese imaginado entrando con Sousuke y todos recibiendolos entre abrazos y una lluvia de flores, pero tampoco _así_.

_Así _como Haruka perforando a su cita con su intensa mirada. Como Nagisa exhudando alegría por cada poro. Como Rei juzgando silenciosamente a Sousuke por algo que, sentía, se había perdido.

_No._

¿Era demasiado pronto para decir _banzai_?

—Sousuke, ellos son Haruka y Rei, mis amigos. Haru vive conmigo y Rei es el novio de Nagisa.—Makoto llamó su atención haciendo las debidas presentaciones y se giró hacia los cocineros con una mirada que, esperaba, se viera muy suplicante.—Chicos, él es el chico con el que he estado saliendo. El chico importante del que les hablé ¿recuerdan?

El castaño esperaba que sus amigos capataran la indirecta en sus palabras y se dieran cuenta que, efectivamente, Sousuke era alguien muy importante para él y quería que las cosas salieran bien. Quería que todos se llevaran bien porque si todo continuaba como hasta ahora, Sousuke seria una persona muy relevante en su vida.

Makoto realmente esperaba que entendieran eso.

* * *

Despues de esa terrible primera impresión, el tiempo se había ido con Nagisa tratando de socializar con Sousuke, riendo y haciendole preguntas para romper el hielo. Los otros dos seguían encerrados en la cocina y Makoto solo rezaba para que todo mejorara durante la cena.

Una vez puesta la mesa, Tachibana se sintió como esos programas de comedia americanos donde la hija presenta a su novio con sus padres. Solo que sin el buen humor y sin bananas, ni pasteles en la cara, ni el hermanito pequeño que empieza una guerra de comida.

Suspiró.

—Entonces...—comenzó Rei. Su mirada severa viajando se su plato a Sousuke. —Makoto nos dijo que eras stripper.

_Oh Dios…_

El pelinegro asintió, tragando la comida que tenía en la boca antes de responder.

—Ajá, trabajo en un club en el centro.

—¿Y eres de los que sólo bailan o...?—Rei preguntó con los ojos entrecerrandose, sospechosos.

Sousuke entendió a lo que se refería. En realidad todos en la mesa entendieron a lo que se refería; Makoto tragó saliva, incómodo.

—Sólo bailo.— contestó con voz firme; sosteniendo la mirada violeta de Ryuugazaki.

Rei asintió conforme con la respuesta y siguió comiendo. Nagisa se unió a la conversación.

—¡Eso es genial, Sou_-chan_! Tu eres muy atractivo, seguramente muchos hombres se mueren al verte bailar.—los ojos de Nagisa se veían escalofriantemente ilusionados al ver a Yamazaki; Rei y Makoto lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—No quiero decir que soy la estrella del lugar pero...—se encogió de hombros; una pequeña sonrisita presumida bailando en su rostro.— Soy muy solicitado.

Makoto rodó los ojos.

—No le crean —murmuró con el simple objetivo de picar a su pareja. Sousuke lo volteó a ver y le sacó la lengua.

—Eres un envidioso porque tu trabajo no es tan emocionante como el mio.

—¡Claro que lo es! —se defendió.— El otro día una niña me mordió el brazo cuando traté de ponerle una vacuna. Fue algo muy extremo.

—Uy, que experiencia tan sangrienta. Tu si que vives la vida loca. Lamento dudar al respecto.—ironizó; Makoto le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su tenedor.

—¡Oye!

Siguieron con su infantil pelea y solo fueron interrumpidos cuando Nagisa soltó una risita divertida ante el espectáculo. Makoto fue consciente de las miradas que los otros tres les dirigían.

Repentinamente la tensión se había marchado lejos.

—Parece que se divierten mucho ¿eh?—el rubio les sonrió con complicidad.—Deberían ver lo felices que se ven juntos. No había visto tan feliz a Mako_-chan_, riendo como un niño pequeño, desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que el destino hizo un buen trabajo al reunirlos.

—Ya lo creo —murmuro Sousuke, con la mirada fija en los rosados ojos de Nagisa. Se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a retomar la conversación; cambiando de tema.— Por cierto ¿A qué te dedicas?

El más joven sonrió orgulloso.

—¡Soy mangaka!

Los ojos de Sousuke se abrieron con sorpresa y miró a Makoto, como preguntandole si era verdad o le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Es mangaka.—afirmó.

Aún era un principiante, pero Nagisa tenía mucho talento e imaginación (sobre todo imaginación) así que no dudaba que pronto ganara reconocimiento por alguna de sus obras. Ya había publicado algunas, pero apenas estaba en el comienzo de su carrera.

—Wow, no lo habría imaginado. Luces como, no sé... un vendedor de helados o un animador de fiestas infantiles.—siguieron hablando un momento sobre el trabajo de Nagisa y luego Sousuke miró a Rei.—Tú luces como un cientifico o un vendedor de seguros ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—No —contestó Rei con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Makoto lo miró ligeramente sorprendido. —Aunque no te equivocas del todo. Soy químico, pero me desempeño en el área de la educación por el momento.

—¡Mi Rei_-chan_ da clases de química en la universidad! ¿no es asombroso? Es de los mejores, todos le tienen mucho respeto— alardeó Nagisa, lleno de orgullo ante los logros de su novio.

Sousuke asintió.

—Mucho. Eres demasiado joven y ya tienes un trabajo muy importante como ese. Creo que estoy rodeado de jovenes exitosos esta noche.

Makoto sonrió al darse cuenta de los intentos de Sousuke de hacerle la pelota a sus amigos, en un plan desesperado para ganarselos. No pensó que funcionara hasta que Rei les obsequió la primera sonrisa de la noche.

—Bueno sí, pero es porque nos hemos esforzado demasiado para cumplir nuestros sueños. Mucho trabajo y dedicación, ya sabes.

—Pues es admirable. Me encantaría escucharte algún día en alguna de tus conferencias —continuó Sousuke con su voz encantadora. —Seguramente será todo un placer escuchar acerca de tus investigaciones.

El peliazul lo miró unos instantes y luego su mirada se posó en Makoto. Pareció pensar en algo seriamente y reprimió un suspiro antes de darle a Sousuke una sonrisa amable.

—Estaré encantado de recibirte, Yamazaki-kun.

Makoto no supo a que se debió el repentino cambio en la actitud de Rei, pero a partir de ese momento y el resto de la noche, Sousuke ya se lo había ganado.

* * *

Haruka se miró en el espejo colgado en la pared del baño.

No quería reconocer que la persona que le regresaba la mirada en el reflejo estaba tan asustada como un niño en una noche de tormenta. Estaba ansioso, preocupado; nervioso.

Sentía un enorme y oscuro agujero en la boca del estómago que le causaba un terrible malestar. La cabeza le daba vueltas por momentos y sus recuerdos bailaban de un lado al otro, torturandolo con un sinfín de posibilidades.

Había muchas cosas que no se esperaba y el invitado de hoy era una de ellas.

Eligió el peor día para aparecer en su piso, en su cocina, en su vida y remover los escombros que se apilaban en el interior de su mente. Solo logró que los fantasmas volvieran, que los gritos y las lagrimas se repitieran como ecos en sus oídos, rompiendole el alma.

Tuvo que fingir por Makoto. Tuvo que enfrentarlo todo con buena cara y escuchar las últimas dos horas, sus intentos falsos por ganarse la aprovación de sus amigos.

Todo mientras su interior era un caos. Todo mientras los recuerdos lo hacían pedazos.

Ya no podía soportarlo más.

Se mojó un poco el rostro, respirando hondo y decidiendo que regresaría al living y le diría a Makoto que se sentía cansado para despues marcharse a su habitación y poder torturarse en soledad.

No esperaba que Sousuke Yamazaki estuviese parado del otro lado de la puerta.

El corazón de Haruka dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho al verlo, aunque su expresión seguía indiferente. Sus ojos y los azules de Yamazaki se encontraron con fiereza.

El más alto fue el primero en romper el silencio; su voz extrangulada por la rabia que a duras penas reprimía. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de soltarle un golpe (y no estaba tan alejado de la realidad).

—Tienes suerte de que Makoto este presente, Nanase. Porque ya te habría partido la cara de no ser así.

Haruka no se dejó amedrentar ante el fuego helado en la mirada de el otro, ni ante la clara amenaza que llevaban sus palabras. En cambio, se aventuró a preguntar algo que en ese momento era más importante:

—¿Rin te ha mandando?

Y eso era. La razón de su malestar. Lo que tanto lo había estado perturbando desde que vió a Sousuke entrar por la puerta, cuando sintió que lo conocía de algo, pero no recordaba de donde y luego, entre la ensalada y el postre, recordara unos dientes puntiagudos y sal de mar. Entonces lo reconoció como el mejor amigo de Rin Matsuoka (ese de quien nadie habla en esa casa, pero todos saben que existe). Y la duda se instaló en su cabeza.

Debió suponer que se trataba de _ese_ Sousuke Yamazaki cuando Makoto se los dijo, pero siempre ha sido malo con eso de los nombres. Y ademas, cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Rin Matsuoka ha estado bloqueado de su mente por mucho tiempo.

El simple pensamiento de que su ex novio este relacionado con esa treta en contra de Makoto le retorcía las entrañas. No podía siquiera imaginar a Rin siendo tan cobarde como para pedirle ayuda a Sousuke para hacerle daño a Makoto, pero su mente era una lluvia de ideas y cualquier opción era válida.

—No. Él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

—No te creo.—escupió las palabras sin detenerse a pensar. Quería terminar esa conversación lo más pronto posible pero no podía permitirse el marcharse antes de saber todo lo que quería saber.

El ceño de Sousuke se hundió más, lleno de rabia ante la mención de su mejor amigo y la presencia de Nanase en general. Haru sabía que él tambien se ha estado conteniendo desde hace horas, desde que tambien lo reconociera y que ha estado esperando esta charla con ansias.

—No todo gira en torno a ti y a tus errores, Nanase. Tu ya eres parte del pasado— hace una pausa y luego escupe las palabras con todo el toxico veneno que una persona puede tener.—Rin ni siquiera se acuerda de ti.

Haru sostuvo la mirada de Yamazaki, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para que cualquier emoción que precediera a su palabras se quedara en su interior y este no fuera capaz de verlas.

Le dolía y Sousuke sabía que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto que deseaba. Pero tambien se sentía aliviado al escucharlo: saber que Rin estaba lejos de su vida ahora y que no planeaba volver a molestarla.

Esa seguridad era lo unico que necesitaba para vivir en paz.

Sin embargo, la duda ya estaba ahí y esto no se trataba de Matsuoka sino de Makoto. Y Nanase necesitaba saber el por qué el tipo que engañaba a su mejor amigo era justamente el mejor amigo de la persona que (probablemente) más lo detestaba en la vida.

Él decía que Rin no estaba enterado de nada y Haru no sabía que tan sincero estaba siendo Sousuke al respecto, aunque suponía que no podía confiar mucho en las palabras de alguien quien no tiene problemas en fingir amar a una persona por dinero.

—¿Cómo sabías de Makoto? ¿Por qué estas aquí.—exigió saber.

En esos momentos, Tachibana era su prioridad. Podría dejar sus lastimeros sentimientos para más tarde, de preferencia, cuando Yamazaki estuviera fuera de la vida de Makoto.

Una sonrisa burlona se plantó en la cara de Sousuke antes de recordarle al más bajo la realidad.

—Estoy aquí porque ustedes me pagaron para esto.

_Oh... cierto._

Haruka casi lo olvidaba: ellos fueron quienes trajeron a ese hombre a la vida de Makoto. Todo ese acto de las sonrisas, las miradas, los halagos, no era mas que una excelente actuación de parte de un atractivo embustero ambicioso que ellos mismos contrataron.

_Nada era real._

—¿Quién le habló a Nagisa de ti?

—No es asunto tuyo —gruñó en respuesta.

Okay, Nanase se estaba cansando de jugar. Tenía que dejarle a Sousuke las cosas en claro antes de que su cabeza explotara o antes de que Makoto saliera dañado.

Sus frios ojos azules lo miraron amenzantes y habló con voz baja, como el sisear de una serpiente.

—Si no me das una respuesta, le dire a Makoto toda la verdad.

Estaba harto de las evasivas de Sousuke. Estaba harto de la horrenda sensación que quemaba su garganta. Estaba harto de pensar en Makoto llorando al descubir la verdad. Si era necesario, acabaría con ese absurdo teatro de una vez por todas. Le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

Yamazaki se acercó más a Haru, mirandolo desde arriba a causa de su gran estatura y con todo el desprecio que esas hermosas joyas aguamarina podían portar.

—Hazlo—lo retó. —Ve y dicelo ¿quieres que lo haga yo? —bufó; barriendo a Nanase con la mirada, despectivo. —¿Quién crees que quedaría peor parado? Yo soy un simple chico que conoció en un supermercado. Tú eres su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Es la verdad.

Nanase apretó los dientes, desesperado. Ya no era Sousuke el único que tenía que apretar los puños para no lanzar el primer golpe.

—Jamás debimos traerte a nuestras vidas —respondió más para sí mismo, como si acabara de darse cuenta del error en sus decisiones.

Sousuke sonrió con malicia.

—Pero ya estoy aquí. Así que solo hazte a un lado y permiteme darle a Makoto la felicidad que le han comprado —se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar con el resto. —_Sólo _hasta que la ilusión acabe.

—No te atrevas a hacerle daño.—le advirtió.

Sousuke ya no contestó.

* * *

Más tarde por la noche, Makoto y Sousuke se despidieron de todos y abandonaron el edificio. Caminaron unos momentos en silencio, uno junto al otro, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

A pesar de que las cosas se habían puesto algo tensas durante la cena y cuando Haru decidió encerrarse en su habitación en medio de la velada, las cosas habían ido mejor de lo que Makoto habia esperado. Nagisa habia parecido encantado con Sousuke y Rei incluso se habia mostrado reacio a dejarlos marchar; suponía que esa era una gran señal de que le daban su aprobación para salir con el.

No que la necesitara de todas formas.

—Parece ser que te has ganado a mis amigos. —Tachibana fue el primero en regresar al mundo real y le sonrió al pelinegro con ternura.

—No fue facil. Rei se veía como si quisiera clavarme el tenedor en algún lugar por debajo del ombligo —fingió un escalofrió. Makoto rió. —Además, hay algo que no comprendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo es que alguien como Rei terminó con alguien como Nagisa? No me malinterpretes, pero son tan diferentes que sorprende que lleven casi ocho años como pareja.

—Bueno...—El castaño lo consideró unos momentos. —Creo que es cierto que uno no elige de quien enamorarse. Al final del día no se trata de personalidades sino de lo que el corazón quiere y el corazón de Rei quiere a Nagisa tanto como el de Nagisa quiere a Rei.

Makoto se dió cuenta que Sousuke se había detenido en sus pasos y lo miraba de fijamente. Se sonrojo ante la intensidad de su mirada, sintiéndose nervioso repentinamente.

—¿Sucede algo?

En un segundo, el pelinegro lo jaló de la mano y unió sus labios con los suyos en un corto y dulce beso. Makoto no se lo esperaba, por eso tardó un poco más en corresponder a la caricia que le propocionaban los suaves labios de Sousuke.

Al separarse, miró a Yamazaki sorprendido, pero este en cambio lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna en la cara.

—Eres un romántico ¿no es así? —Sousuke se refería a su anterior comentario. —Dices que el corazón no elije de quien enamorarse pero ¿qué si el corazón se enamora de la persona incorrecta?

Makoto apretó la mano con la que Sousuke aún le sostenía y, con su mano libre, apartó los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre la frente de su amado. Su interior se lleno de esa calidez que siempre lo embriagaba cuando estaba junto a Sousuke; tocándolo, besándolo.

—Si lo dice el corazón, siempre será el correcto.

_Sí, él es el correcto_. Se repitió Makoto en su interior, sintiendo la manera erratica en que el corazón le latía en el pecho.

Sousuke sonrió, como queriendo creer en sus palabras. Sonrió con los labios y sonrió con los ojos. Sus bellos ojos azules brilando ante el resplandor de las farolas encendidas. Embelesado ante algo que había encontrado en el interior de Makoto.

—Gracias Makoto. Gracias por tratar de hacerme parte de tu vida —suspiró, afirmando el agarre en su mano. —Ahora es mi turno. Vamos.

Estiró suavemente la mano del castaño y lo arrastró calle abajo. Makoto lo siguió, confundido.

—¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?

La voz de Yamazaki resonó risueña en sus oídos y en su corazón.

—A mi mundo.

* * *

_N/A: ¿Hola? ¿Alguien vivo? Lo sé, vengo aquí con la cola entre las patas luego de meses sin actualizar pero bueno, entre la vida y que he estado algo enferma desde hace un tiempo, actualizar se ha vuelto muy dificil. Pero no me he olvidado del fic y voy a continuarlo a pesar de todo, lo juro ;_;_

_Ya con anterioridad me habían preguntado sobre el Pov Sousuke, asi que les di una probadita de lo que piensa en este capitulo y tambien les di más interrogantes ¿qué tiene que ver Rin en todo esto?_

_Mil gracias, como siempre, por todo su apoyo en este tiempo. Es por ello que a veces me siento mal de no poder darles más capitulos tan rapido como lo merecen, pero no siempre se puede. Espero lo entiendan. Trataré de regresar en menos tiempo esta vez y seguirnos leyendo. Saludos ^^_


	7. 7 El mundo de Sousuke

**Razones por las que no es bueno mentir.**

_Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

_**7\. El mundo de Sousuke.**_

* * *

Contrario a lo romántica que habia sonado la frase, el mundo de Sousuke estaba actualmente cerrado, a veinte minutos caminando desde su casa y se llamaba _El Pajarito._

—¿Este es tu mundo, Sousuke? —preguntó con una ceja alzada, mirando las mesas apiladas en las esquinas del lugar y la pista vacía de baile.

—Algo así. —respondió con una sonrisa ladina. —Me gusta referirme a él como mi lugar de trabajo.

Era obvio para Makoto que era su lugar de trabajo. Es decir, era obvio que era un antro o algo así; aunque en ese momento se encontrara cerrado. Era un espacio enorme, con luces de neón en las paredes, una barra de bebidas al fondo y un (Dios mío) enorme escenario con un tubo de metal enorme en el centro.

—Wow. —Makoto no podía dejar de mirar el tubo. —dime por favor que tu no bailas ahí.

—Yo bailo ahí.

—Wow. —repitió, con la boca abierta.

Sousuke se movió por delante de él, demasiado familiarizado con el lugar para deslizarse por el como si nada. Makoto miraba todo lo que podía con sus enormes y sorprendidos ojos verdes; guardando en su mente cada detalle del _mundo _de donde Sousuke provenía.

Y se le hizo un mundo tan extraño, tan diferente al suyo. Makoto que era todo niños y sonrisas amables, Sousuke era pasión, música y sensualidad. Tenían vidas tan opuestas y aún así aquí estaban: juntos. Tachibana sonrió al pensar que a pesar de tener una vida tan emocionante, Sousuke decidió estar con alguien tan aburrido como él; por alguna razón desconocida.

—¿Te sirvo un trago? —Makoto volvió su atención al pelinegro que ya había llegado a donde se encontraba la barra y se servía un vaso de algún tipo de licor ambarino que él no podía identificar (Makoto nunca ha sido bueno con el alcohol, más que el que se usa para limpiar las heridas). Asintió. —¿Qué te sirvo?

—¿Sonaré muy estúpido si te pido agua? —preguntó, con una sonrisa avergonzada y un ligero sonrojo.

Sousuke lo miró incrédulo unos segundos y soltó una risita.

—Para nada. —tomó otro vaso de vidrio y se dirigió al dispensador de agua detrás de él. —en realidad suenas demasiado adorable. Demasiado bueno.

Makoto sintió que sus orejas se ponían alarmantemente rojas y desvío la mirada cuando Sousuke la posó de nuevo en él. Caminó hacia la barra para unirse al pelinegro.

—No soy tan bueno —murmuró.

—Claro —le entregó el vaso con agua al ojiverde y le sonrió con burla. —estoy seguro que acariciar gatitos en la calle es lo que hacen los maleantes por estas fechas.

—Exacto —contestó dando un sorbo a su bebida. —Mejor ten cuidado conmigo que soy un tipo peligroso.

—Yo también lo soy. Podríamos hacer cosas malas juntos si se te antoja —y le guiñó el ojo, provocando que Makoto casi se ahogara con el agua y que sus mejillas se pusieran de un tono insufriblemente rojo.

Sousuke era toda una tentación para cualquiera; hombres, mujeres, aliens. Makoto tampoco era inmune a sus encantos (tal vez él era el menos inmune entre todos ellos) y a esa aura tan atrayente que lo rodeaba, que lo seducía a cada minuto del día. Y a pesar de llevar tiempo saliendo, Makoto no había pasado más allá de simples y castos besos en los labios con él. Ni siquiera eran besos desesperados y hambrientos, sino besitos, de esos que se da uno a los doce años a escondidas con la niña que le gusta en el colegio, besitos ñoños de adolescentes.

Y no es que Makoto deseé algo más, no. Bueno la verdad sí, porque ya es un adulto y los adultos tienen necesidades, pero con Sousuke le gusta la manera en la que son las cosas hasta ahora. Se lo toman todo con calma, paso a paso, explorando diversos lados del otro, viviendo momentos especiales juntos, sin apresurarse a llevar su (aún no existente) relación a ningún lado.

El simple hecho de tener a Sousuke en ese momento junto a él es suficiente. Makoto no quiere pensar en nada más.

—Tierra llamando a Makoto, Tierra llamando a Makoto —Sousuke pasó su enorme mano una y otra vez frente a su rostro, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

—Lo siento, me fui unos segundos.

—Lo noté. No sé porqué siempre te pasa eso, un momento estás aquí y luego te sonrojas y te pierdes... —el ojiazul sonrió repentinamente y le lanzó una mirada picaresca al menor. —Espera ¿estabas pensando en nosotros haciendo cositas sucias?

La pregunta tomó al castaño por sopresa y éste sólo se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca tratando de formular palabras que se extinguían en su lengua antes de escapar.

Sousuke se desatornillo de la risa al ver a su pareja tan asustado y nervioso por su pregunta.

—Era broma, Makoto, por favor respira —decía entre risas, sosteniendo con una mano su estómago que dolía de tanto reír. —Tienes la mentalidad de un monje, lo sé. Siento atentar contra tu castidad.

—No soy tan mojigato, tú sabes, soy un adulto —se defendió.

—Sí, bueno. —ignoró los intentos de Makoto de ser menos santo de lo que de por sí ya era. —Mejor dime ¿En qué piensas cuando te sumes en tus ideas tan repentinamente?

—En ti.

Okay, eso sonaba más cursi de lo que Makoto se hubiera imaginado que sonaría, pero era verdad. Tachibana no podía simplemente apartar su mente y todo él de Sousuke por un momento incluso si lo intentaba. Aunque no se suponía que el otro debía enterarse de eso.

Se sonrojó profundamente por lo que venía siendo la quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos y desvío la mirada de los ojos cariñosos de Sousuke y su sonrisa.

—Debería hacer una prueba, algo como "cuántas veces puede sonrojarse Makoto Tachibana al día", probablemente irías al libro de records —bromeó. —Aunque no creo que sea saludable para un ser humano sonrojarse como tú lo haces, deberías ver a un doctor.

—Yo soy doctor —le recordó, agradecido por el cambio de tema y esperando que sus mejillas se sintieran menos calientes de lo que las sentía.

—Touché.

Ambos tomaron asiento en los taburetes que se encontraban frente a la barra y se pusieron a conversar de trivialidades por alrededor de una hora. El tiempo, Makoto no sabía si pasaba demasiado lento o demasiado rápido cuando estaba junto a Sousuke. Él podría pasar horas escuchando al pelinegro desvariar acerca de tonterías y anécdotas acerca de su trabajo, podría pasar horas sólo mirándolo, admirando sus bellas facciones, la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa.

—¿Estás pensando en mí otra vez? —el más alto se detuvo en su relato para mirar a Makoto divertido. —Te has sonrojado de la nada otra vez.

—No realmente... —mintió, sólo para no darle el gusto al ego tamaño camioneta de Sousuke. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de una excusa que encontró enseguida. —Estaba pensando en ese tubo, lo siento. Sigo sin creer que bailas ahí.

No era del todo mentira. El tubo realmente tenía perturbado a Makoto y hacía estragos en su mente al darle ciertas imágenes acerca de como luciría Sousuke trepado ahí arriba cada noche. Probablemente era un espectáculo digno de ver.

—Bueno, tampoco creas que me subo a él y doy vueltas y todo —se apresuró a aclarar. —Terminaría con la columna hecha trizas, soy muy poco flexible.

El pelinegro dejó su vaso casi vacío a un lado y se puso de pie, tomó la mano de Makoto y lo levantó también de su asiento, arrastrándolo hasta donde se encontraba la tarima.

—Eh... ¿Sousuke? —preguntó confundido cuando el muchacho lo sentó en una silla que quedaba justo frente al escenario y de cara al tubo. De cerca, se veía aún más intimidante.

Yamazaki no contestó a sus llamados y se apresuró al equipo de sonido que se encontraba a un lado, encendiendo el reproductor y dándole play a una sensual melodía que comenzó a sonar por los altavoces.

A Makoto casi le da un infarto cuando entendió sus intenciones.

—Te voy a mostrar como lo hago —le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta; a Makoto le sudaron las manos. —Así que relájate y disfruta un rato ¿está bien?

No, no estaba bien. No para la salud mental de Makoto, al menos. El castaño tragó grueso cuando Sousuke le dirigió una mirada depredadora mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música.

Era incapaz de sacar los ojos de la figura de Sousuke moviéndose con sensualidad frente a él, deslizándose de arriba hacia abajo, un lado al otro, como poseído por la melodía. Su mirada penetrante, su sonrisa provocativa, la manera en la que le mandaba miraditas a Makoto por debajo de sus extensas pestañas y lo tentaba, lo seducía, lo invitaba a caer en las llamas con él.

El pelinegro jugó con sus manos en los pliegues de su camisa y la levantó lentamente, dejando ver un astibo de su marcado abdomen. Makoto tragó grueso y se aferró al asiento con las uñas, el lugar se sentía tan caliente y él era incapaz de moverse.

La camisa al fin salió volando y Sousuke le sonrió cuando vio a Makoto embelesado con su cuerpo semi desnudo. Devorando con su verde mirada cada centimetro de piel expuesta, maravillándose con sus fuertes brazos, los músculos de su abdomen y espalda. Sintiendo un deseo ardiente naciendo dentro de él y sólo mirando, mirando como si la vida se le fuera en solo mirar.

Sousuke hizo un movimiento con su cadera que Makoto ni siquiera sabía que era posible hacer, haciendo círculos y sosteniendo el tubo de metal entre sus fuertes manos, restregándose contra él, cerrando los ojos extasiado por el contacto, haciendo sugerentes movimientos pélvicos llenos de pecado y que fueron la perdición de Tachibana.

No había sido buena idea, pensaba, porque sus pantalones empezaban a sentirse algo apretados en su entrepierna y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el calor. Sousuke lo miraba fijamente, con ojos hambrientos, mientras se movía contra el frío metal y tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás como si la poca fricción que el movimiento le brindaba fuera demasiado placentera.

Era un espectáculo demasiado erótico, demasiado caliente. Makoto no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Sousuke.

Yamazaki pareció pensar igual, pues se acercó al asiento de Makoto, aún bailando y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo y besarlo con desesperación. Jugando con sus labios, con su lengua, rozando y mordiendo lleno del mismo deseo que Makoto sentía le consumía las entrañas.

—Dime que no haces eso con todos los clientes —comentó Makoto en un jadeo, cuando Sousuke se alejó de sus labios para besar su mejilla, su mandíbula, en un camino que iba directamente hasta su cuello.

—No, tu eres mi cliente especial —respondió contra su piel. Makoto se estremeció al sentir su aliento caliente y húmedo en su cuello y se sintió explotar.

No había planeado que las cosas se dieran de esa manera, pero la atracción y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro eran innegables. Makoto sólo había estado con una persona en toda su vida, pero no podía comparar la llama que aquel otro chico le hizo sentir con la hoguera en la que Sousuke lo encendía. Era una sensación demasiado fuerte, demasiado extrema.

Era un deseo que se sentía demasiado nuevo para él y lo asustaba.

Quizá deberían parar. Deberían, pero se sentía demasiado bien, el toque de sus dedos sobre su carne, se sentía demasiado perfecto para resistirse a él.

—Sousuke.. —lo llamó, demasiado consumido en los besos de Sousuke en su cuello y sus manos que en algún momento se habían colado bajo la tela de su camisa. Demonios, no sabía cómo pararlo. Tal vez ni siquiera _quería _pararlo. —Sousuke...

Pero ni siquiera tuvo que continuar con su dilema acerca de detenerlo o no, pues de un momento a otro la música se detuvo y las luces se prendieron, iluminando todo el lugar.

Makoto pestañeo, poco a poco saliendo del trance en el que tanto como Sousuke y él se habían sumido y sintiendo su corazón latir desenfrenado contra su pecho.

—Sousuke ¿Qué te he dicho de dar shows privados gratis por la madrugada?

Una voz masculina, proveniente de la barra, llamó la atención de ambos. Makoto vio a un hombre alto, de cabellos rojizos y ojos dorados, sirviéndose un vaso con agua.

—Hablas como si hiciera esto muy seguido —respondió Sousuke, quien parecía para nada afectado con la interrupción y con lo que había estado haciendo con Tachibana hace unos segundos atrás; se separó del castaño. —Y de todas maneras ¿qué haces aquí?

El hombre se bebió su bebida con lentitud, nada apurado con responder las preguntas de Yamazaki y le lanzó una mirada a Makoto y luego al pelinegro antes de contestar.

—Soy el dueño ¿recuerdas? Puedo estar aquí cuando se me plazca.

El castaño se incorporó en su asiento y agradeció a Dios que el bulto en sus pantalones no fuera tan notorio como se había temido. Aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas y el Sousuke sin camisa delataban totalmente sus acciones frente al dueño del local. (Que igual él ya los había visto y los había interrumpido de hacer algo más).

Makoto se sintió morir de vergüenza.

—Mmm, cierto —Sousuke ya tenía la camisa puesta nuevamente y se acercó a Makoto para tomar su mano y acercarse juntos a la barra donde el pelirrojo los miraba con curiosidad. —En fin, sólo quería mostrarle mi lugar de trabajo a Makoto —lo señaló. —Makoto Tachibana, él es mi jefe Seijuro Mikoshiba.

—Un placer —sonrió Makoto, educado. Ya la calentura y la vergüenza dejados atrás.

—El placer es mio —correspondió Seijuro; su mirada dorada analizó al ojiverde unos segundos antes de dirigirse a Sousuke con tono de reproche. —¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a este chico aquí, Yamazaki? ¡Míralo! Una sola mirada y cualquiera se da cuenta que es un ángel.

—Pero le gustan los demonios, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—No soy un ángel —volvió a repetir Makoto, cansado de que todo el mundo pensara siempre que era una especie de santo.

—Bueno, si está saliendo contigo supongo que le gustan las aventuras extremas —Mikoshiba se burló y Sousuke sólo se encogió de hombros.

–Puede ser.

Makoto sólo se quedó callado, escuchando a ambos hombres hablar. No entendía. Mikoshiba se refería a Sousuke como si fuese una mala persona o una persona ruda y fría, pero el pelinegro no era así con él.

El Sousuke que él conocía era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, que compraba galletas de animalitos y hacia trampa en las carreras. Era del tipo de persona que decía chistes malos con la sola intención de hacerlo reír y quien lo sorprendía en sus horas de comida en el trabajo. Era del tipo de robarle un beso a Makoto cuando se encontraba distraído y del que ocultaba secretos detrás del brillo juguetón en sus ojos azules que invitaban a ser descubiertos.

Sousuke era aquel que le mandaba mensajes por las noches con alguna frase cursi que encontró en facebook sólo porque sabía que eso emocionaría a Makoto y le sacaría una sonrisa. ¿Cómo pueden estar hablando de la misma persona?

¿Tal vez había una parte de Sousuke que él no conocía?

Tachibana dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia su pareja y miró todo lo que podía: sus ojos aguamarina, su sonrisa enorme, sus labios rosados, sus expresiones. Ese era Sousuke, _su _Sousuke, no había nadie más.

Se sintió tonto por dudar de Yamazaki. Él no le mentiría, no lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos; Makoto no tenía porqué dudar, no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Quizá estaba siendo muy receloso con Sousuke después de como terminaron las cosas con Kisumi, pero era hora de que superara eso y siguiera adelante. No porque su antiguo novio le rompió el corazón significa que Sousuke le pagara con la misma moneda. No.

Esta vez las cosas serían totalmente diferentes. Sólo tenía que confiarle su corazón a Sousuke.

Makoto podía hacer eso.

* * *

—Dímelo Nagisa.

Haruka estaba enojado. Rei nunca lo había visto de esa manera, nunca, pues el pelinegro no era de los que perdieran la compostura fácilmente.

Ni siquiera cuando lo de Rin había ocurrido, lo había visto así, con el cuerpo tan tenso y los ojos en llamas. Sus manos estaban apretadas fuertemente en puños a sus lados y sabía que estaba controlándose a sí mismo para no descargar su enojo con Nagisa.

Un Nagisa que parecía ajeno a su enfado.

—¡Ya te dije que no puedo, Haru-_chan_! —le repitió el rubio. —Es secreto profesional. Le prometí a esa persona que no diría nada.

Haru frunció el ceño nuevamente, como lo había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo desde que le preguntara a Nagisa de dónde había sacado a Sousuke y este se negara a contárselo.

—¡No estoy para juegos! —le advirtió con voz contenida. —Yamazaki no es bueno para Makoto ¿qué no lo entiendes?

—¡Estás exagerando, Haru-_chan_! Tú mismo viste lo feliz que se veía Mako_-chan. _Y Sou-_chan _no se veía mala persona tampoco.

—Nagisa tiene razón —intervino Rei por primera vez. Esperaba que las aguas se calmaran un poco, pues todo parecía estarse saliendo de control. —Makoto se veía muy feliz, no podemos negarlo. Y sé que tienes tus dudas respecto a Yamazaki-_san_, yo también, pero creo que no fue tan malo como me lo imaginaba.

Haruka tomó aire, tratando de calmarse y los miró con ojos endurecidos y los labios apretados en una fina línea.

—Es amigo de Rin —les confesó. —Sousuke Yamazaki es el mejor amigo de Rin.

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron con sorpresa detrás de sus anteojos y miró a su novio con incredulidad, incapaz de creer que Nagisa hubiese traído justamente al mejor amigo de Rin Matsuoka para jugar a ser el novio de Makoto; pero la mirada de sorpresa del rubio le dijo que su novio tampoco estaba enterado de eso.

—¿Lo sabías? —le preguntó al más bajo quien negó apresurado.

—Yo...

—Por eso necesito que me digas cómo conociste a Yamazaki —lo interrumpió Haruka, demandante. —¿Acaso... hablaste con Rin?

—He hablado con Rin-_chan _lo mismo que tú, Haru-_chan _—negó.

—Dijiste que alguien te recomendó a Yamazaki-_san_, Nagisa ¿quién fue? —le preguntó su novio.

Ambos lo miraron fijamente por un largo tiempo, ejerciendo presión sobre el muchacho hasta que al final Nagisa lanzó un suspiro antes de contestar:

—Fue Gou-_chan_.

Haruka y Rei compartieron una mirada.

—¿Gou?

—Sí, por eso les digo que confíen en Sousuke —les dijo el muchacho, sus ojos rosados brillando decididos. —Saben que Gou-_chan _no haría nada para herir a Makoto, ni a nadie. Ella me dijo que tenía un amigo, pero no sabía que Sou-_chan _también era el mejor amigo de Rin-_chan_.

—Pues Gou se equivocó. Sousuke no es conveniente para Makoto —sentenció el pelinegro, nuevamente enojado de solo pensar en ese hombre cerca de su mejor amigo.

—Dale una oportunidad, Haru-_chan _—le pidió Nagisa, tomando su mano. —Hazlo por Makoto. Perder a Sousuke ahora lo destrozaría, se nota que está totalmente enganchado con él.

—Lo estoy haciendo por Makoto —contestó Nanase, separándose de su agarre y cruzando la sala con destino a su habitación. —Sé que le dolerá más al perderlo después.

Rei y Nagisa no dijeron nada ante eso, sabiendo que Haruka hablaba de su propia experiencia y que en ese momento nada lo podría hacer cambiar de opinión respecto a Sousuke, ni Makoto, ni nada.

Pero tampoco se preocuparon, pues sabían que Nanase no intentaría nada en contra de la relación de Makoto y Yamazaki aunque se encontrara tan resentido. Y que en ese momento, todas sus palabras y todo su enojo estaban, más que a Sousuke, dirigidos a cierto pianista pelirrojo al que le rompió el corazón hace tiempo atrás.

Rei sabia, con tristeza, que Makoto no era el único de ellos que debía aprender a seguir adelante.

* * *

_N/A: Vengo con la cola entre las patas y la cara llena de vergüenza por actualizar después de taaanto tiempo ¿alguien sigue aquí? Estaré realmente agradecida si existe al menos una sola persona leyendo esto. No tengo excusa (bueno sí, pero ustedes no quieren saberlas) y les pido perdón por tan largo hiatus. He vuelto, emocionada con un nuevo capítulo y toda la disposición de terminar esta historia lo más pronto que pueda. Ya sé que quizá me odien el doble porque las ilusione con un lemmon que nunca llegó, pero al menos tenemos a Sousuke bailando en un tubo (?) Yo creo que eso compensa todo el daño (bueno no xD). _

_Gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por todos los comentarios, favs y follows que he recibido en este tiempo. ¡Espero volvernos a leer muy pronto! Saludos ^^_


End file.
